Change Is For The Best
by natxtk
Summary: Sequel for LAKE LIMA! After an eventful summer of falling love, heartbreak, being kicked out by her parents and coming out Santana is now in Lake Lima. Will the pressure of new people, new places and old memories be too much for Santana to handle or will she be able to strive through with the help of her girlfriend Brittany?
1. Chapter 1

**Change Is For The Best**

**So here is the sequel for Lake Lima. Because of all your wonderful reviews for it I decided to get this chapter posted. Please tell me what you think and if you like it!**

**Summery:**

**Sequel for LAKE LIMA! After an eventful summer of falling love, heartbreak, being kicked out by her parents and coming out Santana is now in Lake Lima with all her new glee friends. She is starting over at McKinley High School and will be living with her Uncle Marco. Will the pressure of new people, new places and old memories be too much for Santana to handle or will she be able to strive through with the help of her girlfriend Brittany? **

**Taking place the day after Santana first comes back to Lake Lima.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of glee at all, just like writing stories. I don't own any of the songs either. **

**Chapter 1**

Brittany's lips were eagerly moving against mine. I slid my hands up her sides and into her hair, her arms wrapped around my back. I pressed my hips into hers and ground into her making Brittany moan.

"You know San, we aren't really unpacking right now," Brittany mumbled between kisses.

"I know, but isn't this so much better?"

"I don't know…" she teased, "I think I'd rather be folding clothes."

"Britt!"

"Sorry you're just really fun to tease," she giggled.

"Well you just ruined the mood," I grumbled rolling off her and onto my back. I landed softly on my bed.

"Aww Sanny don't be like that," Brittany cooed.

"Hmmf," I huffed and crossed my arms in fake annoyance.

"But you love me," she said pouting. My façade cracked and I smiled.

"Yeah I do babe," I rolled onto my side and kissed her gently.

"Good, cause I kinda love you too."

"Kinda?"

"Kinda a lot," she nodded, "Come on we have to finish unpacking your stuff."

"But Britt! What about sweet lady kisses," I whined.

"It's your fault for having so many clothes!" she laughed pushing me off and sitting up.

"Please Britt?" I asked trying to imitate her famous pout.

"It's not working San," she sang.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat.

We continued unpacking my mountain of clothes. In this moment for the first time ever I wished I didn't have as many as I did.

"Puck has organised a barbeque, he said it was to welcome you to Lake Lima, but we both know it's just cause he wants to eat food and get drunk. Do you wanna go?"

"Yeah sure, when is it?" I asked as I folded one of my many shirts and placed it in a growing stack.

"Tonight, he said to be there by 7," she said.

"Okay so this gives us," I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, "an hour to do _whatever _we want…"

"Like folding?"

"Britt!"

"You know I'm kidding, come here," she pulled me into a deep kiss, "You're right, this is much better than folding," she husked before pressing our lips together again.

An hour and a half later Brittany and I were head to Pucks. It was the first time I was going to see everyone again since I came back and I was really nervous. What if they didn't like that I was living here permanently now? Maybe they were all only being nice to me before because they knew they didn't have to see me after the summer. I was psyching myself out and Brittany could see it in my eyes.

"You don't have to worry San, everyone still likes you," she said reading my mind.

"I guess…" I was just glad that no one knew that my parents had kicked me out. Britt, Marco and I had talked about this and I had decided that I didn't want anyone to know that I was kicked out, except Quinn that is. I guess I was just self-conscious about it; it's not really something to be proud about. Everyone knew I was moving here they just thought it was because I had decided to change schools.

We reached Pucks house and walked around to the back where everyone was already there. Puck, unfortunately, saw me first.

"LEZPEZ!" he hollered and walked over to us, I rolled my eyes when he enveloped me in a huge bear hug.

"Hi Puck," I said pushing him off me.

"I missed my lesbro," he smiled, "You're not even going to give me a hello kiss after I organised this whole party for you?" he puckered his lips. I pushed the side of his face.

"One, you said it yourself 'lesbro' as in lesbian so no kissing for you. Two, I have a girlfriend and she's standing right here and three, this isn't even really a party its just a glee thing and another excuse for you to get drunk."

"Aww I missed you too Santana!" he exclaimed wrapping me in another hug. This time I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face and I let out a laugh. Eventually Quinn got Puck off of me so she could hug me hello as well then it just turned into a massive group hug. God, I really missed these guys.

"Okay! Okay!" I laughed, everyone shuffled back from the hug with smiles on their faces. I guess I had nothing to worry about.

"So how does it feel to be back at Lake Lima?" Tina asked.

"It feels great, I hate to admit it but a actually kind of missed you guys," a round of 'awws' went around and I just rolled my eyes.

The barbeque was really fun, just like old times, like I never even left. They welcomed me back with open arms and I was really appreciative of that. I caught up with everyone but left out a lot of what happened. I even talked to hobbit for a bit but she just got too annoying.

"Are you excited to start at McKinley?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," I answered but my voice said otherwise.

"You don't have to be nervous babe," Brittany said wrapping her arm around my waist.

"I'm not," I said defiantly.

"San," she gave me a look.

"Okay, I may be slightly worried about it," I admitted.

"No worries girl we got your back," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, you should join glee club, you're an amazing singer," Blaine added. There were murmurs of agreement around the group.

"It would definitely help you settle in glee is really popular at McKinley," Sam said.

"Really?" I asked, I was surprised, in LA if anyone even thought about singing or dancing they got thrown in a dumpster.

Everyone nodded, "Yeah it's cause we won Nationals last year," Finn told me.

"Wow that's impressive," I wasn't surprised though, they were all amazing singers.

"So are you going to audition?" Quinn asked.

"I have to audition?" I asked.

She nodded, "Before anyone could get in if they wanted to join but now because it's so popular people have to audition."

"Oh…" I was a bit worried now.

"You don't have to worry though, there's barely anyone in McKinley who can actually sing, you'll definitely get in," Puck tried to assure me. It made me feel a little better.

I thought for a second, "Yeah, I think I will try out," I confirmed. I decided it would be a good popularity boost. I stopped caring about being really popular when I moved from LA, but who wants to be a loser? This way people will at least not piss me off.

The rest of the barbeque was filled with laughing and drinking and by the time Brittany and I stumbled back to my house we were both pretty wasted although Brittany wasn't as drunk as I was. We staggered into the house; Brittany was supporting most of my weight. She lugged me up the stairs and into my room.

"San, you have to get changed," she said tugging off my shorts.

"I don't wanna," I slurred.

"You'll be more comfortable"

"I don't care I just want to snuggle with my hot girlfriend"

"After you get changed," she said pulling off my top, she unclasped my bra and then slipped a baggy top on me.

"Isn't that better?" she asked as she quickly got changed herself.

"Yeah…" I flopped down on my bed.

"See I told you," she crawled in next to me.

"Love you," I mumbled into her neck.

"I Love you too," she whispered before we both drifted off to sleep.

_My parents stood over me. Their eyes were black holes sinking into their expressionless faces. All around me there was fire burning, consuming everything, and turning it into darkness. I sat crumpled in a heap on the ground._

_"Mami! Papi! Help me!" I shrieked curling into a tight ball._

_"We don't love you," their voices rang through me. They were deep like someone else had taken over their bodies._

_"Please!" I begged, tears were streaming down my face._

_"Why would we ever help you? Your worthless," the deep voice spoke. The fire started to creep closer and closer._

_"You don't mean that," I sobbed. I tried to shuffle back away from the fire but suddenly there was a huge brick wall blocking my way._

_"You can't do anything, you can't help yourself, you're pathetic," the voices taunted._

_"Mami, Papi…"_

_"Look at you, you can't even get away from a little fire," Papi swung his arm towards me and a wave of scorching fire shot out at me. I jumped out of the way just in time, the wall burst into flames. _

_"Don't do this…"_

_"Don't do what? This is where people like you end up anyway, why don't you just get use to it?"_

_"Where am I?"_

_"HELL!" the voice roared. _

_"Please stop!" I cried._

_"Santana!" The voice called. Mami and Papi started float back towards the raging fire._

_"What? What do you want!?" _

_"Santana!" the voice started to fade away. My parents were consumed in the fire._

_"Mami! Papi!" I yelled after them._

_"Santana!"_

_"Brittany?"_

I jolted awake. My body was shaking and there was sweat pouring down my face. I felt disorientated. Where was I? I couldn't see anything. I started reaching around for something, anything. Suddenly everything was blindingly light then strong arms grasped me around the shoulders. I screamed.

"Santana!" someone shouted, thank god it wasn't the voice, "Santana!" they shouted again. They gripped my shoulders and shook me.

"Brittany?" I croaked. I looked around where I was; I was in a bed, my bed, in my room.

"I'm here," she soothed.

"Brittany," I sobbed into her shoulder, "It was so awful"

"You don't have to tell me now," she said gently, "just relax."

"Okay," I whispered, I closed my eyes and buried myself into her chest. I heard the door crack open but I didn't open my eyes.

"Is she okay?" I heard Marco ask in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know, she's sleeping now, just go back to sleep," she whispered back. The door shut and I snuggled deeper into Brittany.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you more," I managed out before I dropped into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up slowly. I felt around for Brittany but only came across and empty bed. I panicked for a second until I heard the shower in my bathroom running. I don't know why I panicked in the first place; I knew she wouldn't leave me, especially after last night. My dream kept on running through my head and it wouldn't go away. A few minutes later the shower turned off and Brittany stepped out of the bathroom only wearing a towel.

"Oh Santana, you're up, how are you?" she asked carefully. I shrugged.

"You don't have to talk about it if you're not ready to"

"No, it's okay, I want to tell you." I waited for her to change into some of my sweats and a shirt. She climbed back into bed with me.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded.

"It was about my parents…" I retold my dream to her and she listened the whole time, she held my hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of my hand soothingly.

"San…"

"I know it's silly."

"It's not silly, are you okay?"

"I guess." I shrugged, "it was nice to talk to you about it."

"I'll always be here to listen."

"I love you, you know," I said after a while.

"I know, I love you too"

**Hope this was a good start to the sequel. Tell me what you think! I don't know when the next chapter will be out but keep an eye out for it! xx REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! Sorry about the wait. Here is the next chapter, it's more of a filler just some fluff cause I wanted to update you something and fill in the time between school. Next chapter is going to be the first day of school so watch out for it! **

**Please read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since I had the dream. Slowly day-by-day, because of Brittany, I stopped thinking about it and it hadn't come back once. The only person who knew about the dream was Marco, Quinn and Brittany. Even though I may be nicer than before, I was still bad ass and I couldn't have Puck or anyone making fun of me cause of some stupid dream.

We had five days until school started. Everyone had told me stuff about the school: which teachers were good or bad, who to talk to and how to be popular. Like I needed any help with that. Apparently people 'slushied' you if you were a loser. It was kind of self explanatory, you get a slushy thrown at you, and that definitely was not going to happen to me.

I grudgingly got pulled out of sleep, my hands searched the bed for where Brittany should be but they came up empty. I opened my eyes and looked around Brittany's room, nope, she wasn't there either. I pushed myself out of bed and searched around the room for my clothes where they had been strewn about. Lets just say last night was rather… eventful. I tugged on my shorts and tank top from yesterday and made my way down the stairs and towards the kitchen where I heard someone moving around. I quietly stood by the door.

"Britty?" Kayla asked from where she sat at the table.

"Yeah Kay?" Brittany answered. She was standing over the oven cooking something, it smelled like pancakes?

"Can I have some juice?" she asked cutely.

"Of course you can," Brittany moved towards the fridge and pulled out some orange juice before pouring it into a plastic cup and handing it to Kayla.

"Thanks Britty!" she said puckering her lips, "Kiss!" Brittany rolled her eyes and leaned down letting Kayla peck her on the cheek. I stepped into the kitchen then with my hands on my hips.

"Brittany, what do you think you're doing letting another person kiss you?" I said with mock anger.

"Are you getting jealous of my little sister?" she teased walking over to me.

"Maybe…" I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"We'll just have to fix that then," she leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Eww! They're kissing!" Kayla squealed. I broke the kiss and laughed.

"Who's kissing?" Pete asked walking into the kitchen.

"Britty and Sanny!" she exclaimed scrunching up her face.

"Well we can't have that can we?" he said playing along.

"Nope"

"What should their punishment be?" he asked the little girl as he sat down at the table next to her.

"No pancakes!" she giggled.

"What! No pancakes but those are my favourite!" I exclaimed.

"Fine you can have pancakes but Britty can't"

"Kayla, I'm your sister," Brittany said playing along as well.

"But I like Sanny best," she confirmed with a nod.

"Ha! I'm her favourite!" I said triumphantly sticking my tongue out at Brittany. She just pouted so I leaned over and pecked her softly on the lips.

"Daddy they're kissing again!" Kayla shouted. Pete just laughed shaking his head. Brittany went back over and grabbed us two plates and stacks of pancakes I took some for Kayla and Pete. We all sat down around the table.

"So girls are you doing anything today?" He asked us.

"Not that I know of," I answered.

"Quinn text me earlier and wanted to know if we wanted to hang out," Brittany said.

"Yeah sure, what time?" I asked.

"In about twenty minutes"

"Cool, I want to go home and change quickly," I said standing up.

"Okay, I'll go with you," Brittany said standing up.

"See you later Kayla, Pete," I said.

"Bye Sanny and Britty!" Kayla waved.

"See you girls later," Pete said. Brittany took my hand and led me out the kitchen. We quickly went over to my house so I could change and soon we were heading towards Quinn's house. We knocked on the door and Quinn opened it a minute later.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey Q"

"Hi Quinn," I smiled.

"Come in, I thought we could just hang out outside?"

"Sounds good," we agreed. We walked through Quinn's house to the back yard. I sat down on the grass and Brittany and Quinn did the same.

No one said anything we just relaxed and watched the clouds. Over the summer I had become really good friends with Quinn. I was going to anyway being Brittany's girlfriend but I actually did really like her, she was really nice and she was a really good friend to Brittany. Sure she had her bitchy moments but then so did I, I guess that's why we got along so well.

"I'm really looking forward to school starting," Quinn said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Really? It's school." I stated making Quinn roll her eyes.

"I know it's school but this summer has been so dramatic, school would just be a nice distraction"

"I know what you mean," I nodded. My thoughts drifted back to my parents. Is it bad that I don't miss then as much as I should? I mean, of coarse I missed them, well Mami at least. I was just so used to seeing her all the time and now not at all. I know I didn't see her at all in the summer but I knew then I was going to see her again and know I'm pretty sure I'll never see her at all. In a way they were the only bad things in my life. So with them gone it's like all I have is good things. But they are, well were, my parents and even though they don't mean much to me anymore, I still miss them a little bit and to me that is a bit too much. For people that have caused me so much pain and hurt you would think that I wouldn't miss them at all but no, that's not how my brain works.

"Is there anything going on tonight?" I asked wanting to get rid of my thoughts.

"Umm I don't think so, apart from our performance at the Sugar Shack," Quinn shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that"

"Are you going to preform with us?" Quinn asked.

"Probably not, Hobbit would have a massive melt down if I did," I chuckled, "I'll probably just watch so I can see my girl Britt dance," I said with a wink making Brittany giggle.

"As much as I love to hear you guys flirt and be cutesy, I don't really want to start throwing up rainbows and puppies," Quinn said sarcastically.

I reached over and smacked her on the stomach, "Hey! No need to get violent," she said rubbing the spot I hit her.

"Don't be a pussy"

"I'm not, if I was you wouldn't be able to stay away"

"Ha ha, that was so hilarious," I rolled my eyes.

"You love me," she scoffed.

"Not a chance, I only love Britts here"

"Well Brittany loves me, right Britt," Quinn said looking at Brittany for support.

"Yep, a lot more than you San," she said I gasped in fake shock. Quinn stuck her tongue out at me.

"See told you!" Quinn said triumphantly.

"Thanks Britt, thanks," I pouted.

"Don't be sad San, a kiss to make it all better?" she said scooting closer to me.

"No." I crossed my arms and turned away.

"Fine then," she sang. Suddenly I felt two hands tickling my sides. They poked right on my ribs making me shout out in fits of laughter.

"No fair Brittany!" I shouted as I tried to wriggle free of her grasp.

"Come on San give me a kiss!" she giggled trying to press her lips to mine. I shook my head back and forth.

"Never!" I sniggered rolling her over so I was on top. I tickled her stomach making her squeal.

"San! Stop!" she begged.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!" I stopped my tickling and let her catch her breath.

"Well actually it was pineapple but because you were so polite I'll stop," I smirked.

"Gee thanks"

"No problem babe," I leaned over and pecked her on the lips. She giggled making me smile.

"I'm seriously about to puke from over adorableness," Quinn spoke up reminding me of her presence.

"Shut up Q"

Later that day I was sat at a table watching the New Directions practice for their show. I was the only other person there besides the glee gang and I sat alone at the table. I watched them all practice the two performances they were going to do. They were doing Firework by Katy Perry as their group number then Rachel and Finn were having a duet. No surprise there, Dwarf always gave herself solos or duets with Finn. I don't even know why Finn wasn't all that talented anyway. Everyone was there, everyone except Artie.

I haven't seen that douche the rest of the summer. I don't know where he ran off to but I hope he stays there. I don't know if he's still in the New Directions or if the other glee members will let him still be a member, hopefully not.

After another hour of practicing Rachel had said it was 'as good as it will get'. The Sugar Shack had already started to fill up so the New Directions took to the stage.

"Hello everyone we are the New Directions," Rachel introduced. I have absolutely no idea why she does that at the beginning of every performance. Everyone know who they are by now, I think it's because she just wants to hear her own voice as much as she can. The music started, everyone was in standing in two lines. Tina stepped out and started to sing the first verse.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards,_

_One blow from caving in?_

The top row stepped right and the bottom stepped left so that they back people were in the gaps between the front people. The front row stepped back the back row stepped forwards. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they stepped out of the front line to sing the next verse.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

Blaine and Kurt stepped back in the lines. All of the New Directions sang the chorus together, perfectly harmonizing with each other.

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

My ears perked up when I saw Brittany and Mike step out of the line. Brittany sang as they twirled and danced. I was mesemerised.

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

I didn't take my eyes of Brittany as she stepped back with Mike and Finn and Rachel came up. Her eyes locked with mine and I drowned out Rachel's voice.

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

I started to listen again as I saw Puck and Quinn start to sing. Puck had a deeper and rougher voice and Quinn had a soft and angelic voice but somehow they seemed to go amazingly well together.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Mercedes sang the next verse by herself. I couldn't help but feel jealous of her soulful singing.

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

Everyone joined together to sing the last verse, once again effortlessly harmonizing.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

The room erupted in applause, most people were on their feet including me. Brittany jumped down the stage and skipped over to me, I pulled her into a tight hug.

"You were amazing Britt-Britt," I told her before pressing our lips together in a gently kiss.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Don't you have to go up and sing the next song?"

"No Rachel decided last minute that she only wanted her and Finn to sing the song, she didn't want back up," Brittany shrugged.

"That little bitch, she shouldn't be stealing all of the-"

"It's fine, I don't mind at all," she soothed. I took a deep breath.

"Sorry, it's just you're so much better than her"

"Thanks babe," she smiled.

I instantly smiled back; she just had that effect on me, pulling me out of my grouchy mood.

"Do you want dinner?" I asked her.

"No, I know something better I can _eat_," she said seductively, she winked and turned around and grasped my hand before leading me to the door.

This girl will be the death of me and I'm pretty sure she knows it.

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**For this fic I'm going to sort of use season 3 as a guide but obviously it will be different cause of glee being popular and stuff and I'm also going to include characters from season 4 cause glee is popular and needs to have more than the bare minimum. **

**Also, I live in the UK so I have absolutely no idea how the America school system works, so I'm just going to guess. Sorry if it's wrong. Please read and enjoy!**

I slowly woke up. _Tap. Tap. _God, what was that annoying noise? I buried my head further under my pillow and snuggled into Brittany's back wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Guys get up! First day of school!" Quinn hollered through the door. Ugh, school. The place where children are tortured by teachers.

"Go away Quinn!" I shouted back. Ever since Quinn walked in on us a few days ago she knocks whenever she comes into a room. Brittany mumbled sleepily and I smiled at her cuteness.

"I'm coming in I hope you're dressed!" she yelled. I looked down at our entwined bodies; yeah we were definitely not dressed. Quinn pushed open the door and yelp when she saw our naked bodies together.

"Seriously Santana, you couldn't even bother to cover yourselves up?" she asked covering her eyes. I yanked up the covers, which had been kicked to the bottom of the bed. Quinn walked into my room and went and sat on the window seat.

"You're the one barging into my room at 6 in the morning," I fired back.

"Whatever, hurry up we don't want to be late," she crossed her arms.

"I didn't take you for such a goody, goody," I sneered not moving from where I was cuddled into Brittany. Brittany still hasn't woken up fully yet.

"I'm not we just have half and hours car journey and Puck's giving us a lift and I wouldn't put it behind him to leave us if he wants to"

"Yeah right, Puck wouldn't care about that either," I scoffed, "You're just making excuses."

"Shut up and just get dressed!" she said exasperatedly in defeat. I chuckled at her flailing arms and annoyed expression.

"Come on Britt, time to get up," I nudged her gently.

"No," she whined. I leaned over and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Okay, I'm up!" she exclaimed. Quinn and I burst out laughing and Brittany's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't be mean," she pouted rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Sorry babe, we have to get up according to Queen Bitch over there"

"Thanks a lot S," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Eeh," I shrugged. I grabbed a blanket from the floor and wrapped it around me. I walked over to my cupboard and pulled on some underwear and a bra before dropping the blanket. I saw Brittany do the same but she didn't bother with the blanket. My eyes followed her and then I remembered Quinn was here too.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Fabray," I warned her.

"Shut up Santana, I'm not that into that," she rolled her eyes.

"Just a warning," I smirked. Wait. Did she say, 'not _that _into that'? Hmm… interesting. I rummaged through my closet but came up with nothing. I turned to see what Brittany was wearing. She was now fully dressed in her cheerleading uniform that had the letters WMHS in big red letters on the chest. The top was sleeveless and the skirts were short, very short. I roamed my eyes over her long legs. Yeah, my girlfriend looks hot.

"Like what you see?" she asked, I only nodded making her giggle.

"Well aren't you two adorable," Quinn interrupted sarcastically, "Now hurry up Santana," she urged.

"I have like no clothes,' I sighed. Quinn jumped up from her seat and started looking trough all my clothes.

"You know I don't know how we didn't figure out you were gay just from how you dress," Quinn muttered.

"Hey! I dress awesome, I'm all kinds of sexy," I defended. She gave me a pointed look before reaching into my closet and pulling out some clothes.

"Really? Exhibit A, camo that is majorly lesbian, Exhibit B, Overalls, and Exhibit C, really what were you thinking when you bought these?" she asked when she showed me the last piece of clothing, "Baggy jeans," she went to go for more clothes, "Seriously Santana, flannel shirts?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, okay, no more. I get it, I dress gay who cares I am gay," I rolled my eyes. I think I need to go shopping soon.

"I think you dress hot," Brittany chirped.

"See, my girlfriend thinks I dress fine, that's the only opinion I care about," I huffed.

"Just get dressed I'll meet you guys downstairs," I watched her leave before turning back to my closet.

"I have no idea what to wear"

"Just choose anything you always look amazingly hot and sexy"

"Thanks Britt, I'm just nervous, you know?" I cringed when I said nervous. I hated to admit I was weak.

"It'll be fine, here let me pick clothes for you," Brittany suggested. She gently pushed me to the side and started digging around for clothes. A few minutes later Brittany stood up straight and showed me what she had chosen. She handed me some black jeans and an off white flowy shirt along with some matching black leather boots. I chucked the clothes on before adding some light make up to my face. I admired myself in the mirror.

"Not bad Britt," I said glancing up and down at my outfit.

"Thanks, we should hurry up by the way," she said looking at the clock.

"Okay," I nodded, "Wait." I stopped Brittany by grabbing her arm before she could walk out the room. She jerked to a stop.

"Are you okay San?" she asked looking at my worried expression.

"Umm I am- I umm… are we going to tell people about us?" I stumbled.

"What do you mean," she questioned.

"Like ate school and stuff. Are we going to tell people?" I said nervously.

"Do want to?" she asked.

"I uhh- I do yeah, I think, after everything I don't really want to go back in the closet"

"Then I do too, I don't care about what people think. The only opinions that matter to me are yours and our friends and they already accept us for us. Even then I don't care about what they think as much as you do." She spoke surely.

"You always know what to say," I smiled.

"I know." She smirked.

"When did you get so smart?" I asked making her blush. I loved it when I made her blush. I just loved the feeling that I could make her feel like that.

"Do you know how people are going to react?" I asked.

"McKinley is more based or reputation than if you're gay or not, I guess there are some people who don't like gays but there are always people like that. Kurt and Blaine didn't have to much trouble," she assured.

"Oh," I relax, "That's good to know"

"Come on lets got," she grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs and into the kitchen where Quinn was talking to Marco.

"Took you long enough," Quinn said when she saw us.

"It takes a while to look this good," I shot back; I wasn't going to tell Quinn I was nervous.

"Whatever, we should get going, you ready?" she asked. We both nodded, I quickly grabbed an apple and said goodbye to Marco before heading to the door.

"Good luck today!" Marco shouted.

"Thanks!" I yelled back just as we walked out the door. Quinn was driving us to school today and being as rich as she is she has a Mercedes-Benz. She told me she doesn't really like it and thinks it's too flashy but apparently her dad wants her to have the best and to be honest if I were her I wouldn't be complaining. My dream car is a Chevy Impala convertible but I know I'll probably never have one unless I sell my liver or something.

The journey to school was filled with talk about the New Year and occasional bursts of singing when a good song on the radio came on. Eventually we reached the school, outside there was a massive sign with the words William McKinley High School written on it in huge white and red letters. From the outside the school looked pretty impressive. There was a main building, which was huge and then other smaller buildings around it along with soccer, football and track fields. We parked in the huge car park in a spot right by the door.

"It's lucky that we got this spot," I said as we grabbed our bags out of the car.

"Nah, all the Cheerios get parking spaces, this one's Brittany's," Quinn explained.

"Why aren't you on the Cheerios Q?" I asked. Her face changed dramatically in a few seconds from calm and happy to anxious. She wrung her hands together and looked down nervously.

"You know… I just didn't like it much, I gotta go um find Puck…" Quinn added before speeding towards the doors of the school. I turned to Brittany and eyebrow raised.

"So what happened to Quinn?" I asked.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you," Brittany said quietly.

"Please Britt?" I begged.

"I really shouldn't"

"You're my girlfriend there aren't supposed to be secrets," I huffed angrily.

"I know but it's not my secret to tell," her eyes were begging me to stop asking, so I did.

"I'm sorry Britt-Britt, I over reacted, you're right, you shouldn't have to tell me something that's not yours to tell," I sighed.

"Thanks San, maybe if you ask Quinn later she'll tell you," she suggested.

"I think I will," I nodded.

"You ready?" Brittany asked as she took my hand.

"As I'll ever be," we pushed open the red double doors and walked into the school. Eyes were immediately on us. Whether it was because two girls were holding hands or because I was new I didn't know. Either way, I could tell I was being judged and I didn't like it. I held my head high and glared at anyone who gave us funny looks.

"You don't have to glare San," Brittany said squeezing my hand.

"Sorry, it's just the looks you know," she nodded in understanding. We got to the schools office and Principle Figgins greeted me. He gave me my timetable and sent me on my way. I was glad he didn't keep me long, he was weird and his office smelt like rat had died somewhere in a corner of the room.

Brittany was waiting outside the door for me and we headed to our lockers. Luckily they were only about ten lockers away from each other. I put my bag in my locker and grabbed my stuff for the first lesson, Math. I was taking English, Math, Biology, Physics and Spanish. I figured it would be easy considering I'm fluent anyway and it would just be easy work. Luckily Brittany had Math, Physics and Spanish with me but not English or Biology.

Brittany and I were heading to our lesson hand in hand, most people had already gone to theirs so we didn't get any stares on our way there.

"We have glee club, every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school," Brittany told me, "Are you still going to try out?" she asked.

"I think so," I nodded.

"Awesome! I'm so excited! I know you'll get in you're amazing at singing," she smiled hugely at me.

"Thanks Britt," I smiled back. We reached our classroom and headed to the back row of seats. The rest of the day went by really quickly. We didn't get any homework or anything because the teachers were just going through what we were going to be learning and how we were expected to behave and all that shit.

After the last lesson was over we walked into the choir room. Everyone was there before we got there; there were a few people I didn't know, there was a burnet girl and a black guy sitting next to each other who I didn't recognize.

"Hi Brittany, it's good to see you! How was your summer?" A man wearing a sweater vest waved at Brittany with wide freaky smile.

"Hi Mr. Shue!" she said just as enthusiastically, "It was amazing! This is Santana my girlfriend," she introduced me. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face when Brittany said 'girlfriend'. The man who apparently was called Mr. Shue seemed a bit surprised and his smile lessened a bit but it quickly went back to it's weird smile that it was a second ago. It already hate this guy, his smile faltering for that second made me instantly not like him. Some would say that's a bit harsh but I'm a bitch, you can't blame me.

"Hello Santana, it's nice to meet you. Are you interested in joining glee club?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise," I stated rolling my eyes. He looked taken back by my answer.

"Umm okay, you'll have to audition-"

"I've got that covered," I held my hand up to stop him.

"Oh okay, take it away." I told the band my song then took my place in front of the glee club. I know I should be nervous but I'm not. I think it has something to do with the beautiful blonde sitting in the front row.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

I sang easily, just letting the words flow effortlessly from my mouth. I sang for Brittany and I meant every word.

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without_

_You! You! You!_

_Without you_

I was surprised when the glee club started to harmonize with me, usually I would be angry they were interrupting but it actually made it sound really good, I wonder how they just do that without practicing, but the way Brittany was looking at me now, even if I was annoyed I wouldn't be able to do anything.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you_

I walked up to Brittany and took her hands in mine. We both had huge goofy smiles on our faces and in that moment I didn't care who stared.

_Without you_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without_

_You! You! You!_

_Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without you_

I finished the song and the glee club erupted into applause. I smirked and went and sat next to Brittany.

"Wow Santana that was amazing! Welcome to glee club!" Mr. Shue congratulated.

**Good? Bad? Please REVIEW! Also if anyone can tell me stuff about USA high school that would be appreciated. :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, just some fluff and a filler. Thank you so much for your reviews guys they are amazing! Please read and enjoy xx **

**Dominic Flynn: Thanks for your constant reviews and your advice xx**

The rest of the week went by relatively smoothly. We got into a routine of going to school with Quinn or Puck, I would walk Brittany to all her lessons that we didn't have together, we sat with the glee gang at lunch and then I would either watch Brittany's Cheerios practice or we would go to glee club after school. Even though I've only been to three glee club sessions it was easily becoming the best part of my day.

"Britt, Q you guys ready to go?" I asked them. Glee club had just finished and we were about to head back to Lake Lima. Today's glee club wasn't one of the best. It's so obvious that Mr. Shue favors Rachel; he gives her all the solos. I'm so much more talented than her.

"Yeah I'm ready," Quinn said and Brittany nodded. I grasped Brittany's hand and we walked out the door of the choir room. Brittany was right, no one really cared that Brittany and I were dating, us together was just normal here. I pushed open the double doors and was met with an ice cold slap to the face.

SPLASH!

I tried to open my eyes but the sticky blue syrup stung them. I heard Quinn and Brittany gasp from where they were stood next to me.

"What the fuck!" I shouted at my attacker. I wiped my eyes, Kitty co captain of the Cheerios was stood in front of me with a smug smirk on her lips holding and empty slushy cup. She had the rest of the Cheerios behind her.

"Just setting you in your place Lopez," she spat.

"Get out of my face puta," I hissed.

"You don't scare me Santana, you just walk in to McKinley and you think you own the place, you better watch how you act around here, cause I'm top bitch." The Cheerios added mumbled agreements.

"Please just cause your co captain of the Cheerios doesn't mean you're the HBIC, I could easily take your place in a second"

"That would be a lot more threatening if you weren't covered in slushy right now," she smirked making the Cheerios laugh.

"Just watch your back you fucking piece of-"

"San, she's not worth it," Brittany said, I forgot she was still there. I sighed.

"Okay Britt," I wasn't going to go into bitch mode with Brittany watching me.

"That's right run back to your girlfriend your both just fucking cunts," Kitty sneered. I saw red.

"Shut it mierda no buen pedazo de mierda! You don't talk to my Brittany like that!" I shouted.

"Watch me"

I went to slap her but Brittany caught my hand before I could do anything and held me back. Kitty was still smirking and all I wanted to do was knock it right off her face. Ugh, everywhere we went we always seemed to run into homophobic bitches.

"She's not worth it," Brittany repeated.

"Seriously San, lets just go," Quinn said, speaking up for the first time.

"Fine," I turned around and stomped towards the car. The whole ride back I was sticky and uncomfortable. Brittany and Quinn tried to talk to me but I just ignored them. I know they were trying to make me feel better but I was furious and annoyed and embarrassed. I stared out the window the whole time and tried to ignore the cold sticky blue substance that was seeping into my clothes.

As soon as Quinn pulled up outside my house I opened the door and rushed out and up to my room. I stripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower. The hot water washed away all of the annoying slushy and after a good ten minutes of scrubbing my body I got back out and wrapped a towel around myself. I pushed open the bathroom door. I wasn't surprised to see Brittany sitting on my bed waiting for me. I walked soundlessly to my closest and fished out some sweats and a tank top before tugging them on. The whole time I could feel Brittany's eyes staring at me.

"San are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I replied shortly. I was probably being too cruel to Brittany, it's not like she did anything wrong to me. I just wasn't in the best of moods.

"Are you sure?" she persisted.

"I said I was fine, just leave it okay," as soon as those harsh words left my mouth I regretted them. I saw Brittany's face drop and her eyes glaze with unshed tears.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Brittany, I'm just not in a good mood," I sighed.

"I understand, being slushied isn't one of the nicest things," she shrugged.

"I mean it Britt, I didn't mean to be so mean to you"

"Okay… it's just… why do you act like that?" she asked.

"Act like what?"

"You know…"

"A bitch?" I finished she just nodded and looked down at her hands.

"I don't think you're a bitch though, and during the summer you got so much nicer from when you first came here," she said quietly, "I mean I always thought you were nice and awesome and stuff, cause you were, to me. But then you started to be nice to everyone else as well." To be honest, her words cut deep. It was kind of what my parents had said to me 'I thought you were better' but the difference was I wasn't mad at Brittany for saying it like I was at my parents. I think it's cause my parents always wanted me to be flawless and didn't think I was but Brittany thought I was perfect and I just got nicer.

"Please don't be mad at me…"

"I could never be mad at you Britt-Britt," I said softly taking her hands.

"It just that you've been acting like how you were when you first came to Lake Lima, not to me, Quinn or Puck, but everyone else," she mumbled. I hadn't really realized that I was acting like that. I sat down next to her and held her hands.

"I don't know Britt," I said truthfully, "I'm… scared. I'm scared of what people will say. I don't care at all what people say about me, back in LA people used to bitch about me all the time, I'm used to it. But you're not, everyone loves you, it's kind of hard not too. But because you're dating me people are going to act different, not everyone's as accepting as glee club. There are always people like Kitty, the guys at the campsite and Artie."

"I know that, I love that you protect me. But you don't have to all the time; you take care of me all the time. Sometimes I just want to fight your dragons for you," I squeezed my hands gently around hers.

"Thank you Britt-Britt, you know I love you right," she nodded.

"But I love you more," she grinned.

"Not possible," I smiled back.

We curled up on the bed just holding each other. Brittany's arms were wrapped around me protectively, my face was resting in the crook of her neck and my hands were playing with the hem of her shirt.

I moved our of the embrace slightly so I could look at Brittany, "We are going to get revenge on Kitty right?" I asked Brittany.

"San…" she scowled.

"Huh," I sighed, "Sorry Britt"

She smiled cheekily, "I prefer to call it 'getting even'," she giggled. I chuckled at her adorableness. God, I loved this girl, I swear she was made for me.

"I think we're soul mates," I thought, wait. Shit. Did I say that out loud?

"Really?" she asked. Oh shit, I did.

"Uhh…hum…bahh…" I stuttered. Brittany giggled again.

"Your cute Sanny," her smile reached her eyes.

"No I'm not, I'm badass," I said repeating my usual comeback making her roll her eyes.

"Of course you are. I think you're my soul mate too," she added shyly. I leaned over and brushed my lips over hers in a feather light kiss. It felt like I was saying 'I love you' for the first time all over again. I had a fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach but it was a good feeling, it made me feel light and fluffy. I think Brittany's rubbing off on me a bit, no innuendo intended. I broke the kiss and buried my face in her neck pressing feather light kisses on her neck making her giggle.

"That tickles San!" she laughed. I smiled against her skin, this will be fun. I snaked my arms up her stomach and to her sides. I strategically pressed my pointer fingers right under her ribs where I know she's the most ticklish. Her whole body stiffened for a second before she literally leaped up in the bed before bursting out laughing. She tried to move my hands with hers but I just clutched to her sides harder causing another round of laughter.

"N-nooo! San, please!" she begged.

"Magic word?"

"Please!" she shrieked as I pinched her sides again.

"Try again," I grinned.

"Pretty please with sugar on top!'

"Nope, come on Britt-Britt, its not that hard"

"I love you!" she squealed squirming under my touch.

"How much?" I teased.

"So, so, so much. More than ice cream and Lady and the Tramp!" I stopped my tickling and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You must love me a lot," I smirked playfully.

"That was mean San," she pouted.

"I'm sorry babe"

"No your not"

"Okay, I'm not, but you still love me"

"Only a little bit though," I raised my eyebrow at that, "okay a lot a bit," she giggled.

"That's what I thought," I said pulling her into me.

"You know I love you"

"Sometimes I like to hear it"

"And I don't say it enough?" she asked, I just shrugged with a fake frown on my face. She leaned over and peppered my face with wet kisses repeating 'I love you' between each one.

"Was that enough?" she asked, I smiled and nodded.

"Yep, but I think I need one more…" I puckered my lips and she rolled her eyes and leaned down and kissed me again. We settled down again, just lying next to each other. We stayed like that for a silent few minutes.

"So…" I said.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked.

"Getting even?"

"Yeah, getting even."

**REVIEWS make my day! Please check out some of my other fics as well. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait but it's here! Anyway, i wanted you all to see how much Santana has actually changed, of coarse she'll always have that 'Santana' quality about her but she is more comfortable expressing feelings. Hope you enjoy! **

**Please please review! I really like to know what you all think.**

"I don't know if we should be doing this," Quinn said looking around nervously.

"Shut up Q, you know you want to, Kitty's a bitch," I replied.

"Don't you have a conscience?" she asked.

"Nope, don't think I was born with one," I joked.

"Does Brittany know you're doing this?" Quinn asked.

"Of course, we don't keep secrets, she helped me come up with this"

"As sweet as that is, I still don't think we should be doing this," looked around again searching the hallways of McKinley, "Anyway, Britt doesn't seem the type to get revenge"

"Getting even," I corrected, "well I guess she was tired of Kitty's bitchy ways as well"

"I think Kitty should be knocked down a

"No ones gonna be here Q, school doesn't start for like an hour"

"Why isn't Brittany with you if you guys came up with this?"

"If we get caught I didn't want her to be a part of that," I shrugged.

"What the fuck! We're gonna get caught! Why did I let you drag me into this?" Quinn wailed.

"Oh calm down Lucy"

"How do you know my real names Lucy!?" Quinn asked getting angry for an entirely different reason.

I shrugged again, "Britt told me, no secrets remember," I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"You know I could leave right now if I wanted to, ugh, I shouldn't have helped with this," Quinn rambled.

"Seriously. I had no idea you were such a wuss, if I did then I would have asked Puck to come instead"

"Then why didn't you!"

"Dunno, but it's kind of fun to watch you get nervous," I laughed, which resulted in a punch to my arm.

"God, Quinn no need to get violent here," I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Just set up the tape recorders and cameras so we can go," she replied hurriedly.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to rush me, these things take time"

"Well if you just stopped talking we could have been gone by now," I just rolled my eyes and started getting to work. I tugged my backpack off my back and started pulling different objects out. I placed a tiny camera in the top corner of Kitty's locker, then covered it with a small box with a hole in it the same colour as the lockers. When I looked at it you could barely see a difference. Next I placed a small tape recorder in the very back of her locker under a huge pile of books. And finally I made a small cut in her cheerios jacket and slipped a recorder in there, as well as doing the same to her school bag.

God, this is going to be so great. Brittany and I had been brainstorming for the past couple of days and we finally came up with this genius plan. We were going to record everything Kitty and I mean everything. Something was bound to come up eventually. And when it did I would tear her down. Okay, well I came up with the last part. Brittany just wanted start some rumors but I know they won't be enough, rumors are rumors, not everyone believes them. But anyway, Brittany doesn't know about the last part of the plan. I know I said there were no secrets between us and it's almost true, I do feel bad about keeping it from her, but in the long run it's better, this way she'll never get in trouble.

"Seriously, Santana, we're gonna get caught"

"Don't get your granny panties in a twist," I huffed, "I finished anyways," I flung my supplies back in my backpack before slinging it over my shoulder. "See, done"

"Good, lets go"

Quinn and I made our way to our lockers just as the other students started filing in. Brittany was getting a ride in with Puck today and I went with Quinn. I spun my combination and starting pulling books out for first period while Quinn did the same. I heard Brittany before I saw her. She had this distinctive way she walked and ran and right now she was running. It was light like soft taps on the ground. Then I felt he smash into my back and wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Hey Britt," I laughed as she clung to my back.

"Hi San," she said still clinging to my back, she snuggled her face into my neck.

"So is there a reason you're on my back right now?" I asked.

"Nope," she said peppering my neck with kisses.

"Oh okay that answers everything," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I think it does," she giggled.

"Also, you're kind of getting heavy," I heaved.

"I think I should be offended by that," she said. She shuffled up my body and around to my front.

"Ahh! What are you doing!?" I laughed.

"Nothing, I just," she pecked me on the lips, "Wanted to kiss you"

"Oh, well that's okay then," I smiled; she readjusted her legs around my waist.

"I thought it would be," she smirked.

"Not that I don't love kissing you and everything, cause really I do, but you're getting kind of heavy right now"

"Once again, offended," she pointed at herself as she got down from my waist.

"Uh huh, so do you want me to walk you to your first lesson?" I asked.

"Okay"

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon we were walking into glee club. Well actually it was me carrying Brittany. For some reason she's made me carry her most of the day. All through lunch she made me carry her to the library then back to her locker then to the library again and then to the football pitches. I walked into the choir room with Brittany on my back, Tina and Mercedes gave me some weird looks but I ignored them and headed to the back seats where we usually sat. I set Brittany down on one seat before sitting next to her in another. I saw Puck glaring at me from where he sat along the back row as well. I gave him a look asking 'what?' but he just shook his head and continued glaring.

"What's up with Puck?" I asked Brittany.

"I'll go see," she said with a beaming smile. She got up and walked over to Puck.

"Okay. What the hell is going on here?" I asked exasperated. Why was everyone acting weird? I stood up and followed her.

"So Puck, I think you owe me… what was it? 20 bucks?" she giggled.

"B what's going on?" I asked.

"I-"

"We made a little bet," Puck interrupted.

"And what was this bet?"

"That Brittany could have you carry her around all day"

"Seriously Britt?" I asked, I wasn't mad at her, not at all; it was actually kind of funny.

"Yes?"

"Here's you're money Britt, I guess it was worth it to see San carry you around all day."

"Ha-ha very funny," I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay San, the money I for good reason"

"And what's that?"

"It's a surprise," she said secretively.

"Britt you know I hate surprises," I complained.

"But you love my surprises," she said unfazed.

"Ugh… fine"

"You are so WHIPPED!" Puck laughed. He laughed so hard that he was bending over at the waist and clutching his sides.

"Okay shut it right there or I will cut you," I warned. He wiped at his eyes, pretending to get rid of tears.

"Okay, okay," he said trying to keep a straight face. I just rolled my eyes, grabbed Brittany's hand and led us back to our seats. When we got there I pulled her down on my lap.

"You know I should be mad at you right now, my legs and back are killing me from lifting you so much"

"Oh! I'm sorry if I new it was hurting you so much I wouldn-"

"No it's fine Britt, I don't mind at all I was just teasing," I assured.

"Okay…" she said unsurely, "but I still feel really bad," she pouted.

"It's fine really. Anyway, you can just give me a massage later, then we can be even," I husked in her ear. I felt her shiver next to me; I leaned over and kissed her neck. Mr. Shue cleared his throat ruining our moment.

"Okay everyone listen up, Sectionals is in a few weeks and we need to start thinking up our set list so if anyone has any ideas just let me no."

The rest of glee club went by reasonable quickly, it was mostly filled with Rachel saying ideas about sectional and almost all of them included her having at least two solos or leads or something from some Broadway show that only she has heard of. After glee I picked up Brittany's bag for her like the gentleman…woman… whatever, I was. Quinn, Brittany and I all made our way to Quinn's car and climbed in.

"So how did the plan go this morning?" Brittany asked when all the doors were closed. We had decided not to talk about it during school and I know she must have wanted to ask all day. To be honest I'm surprised she hasn't asked already, I would have.

"It went really good," I told her.

"You know I'm starting to have doubts about it," she said.

"Like what?"

"I just feel like we're stooping to her level if we do this," Brittany explained.

"Me too," Quinn added.

"But don't you guys want to get back at her? After everything she's done to us?"

"She's a bitch to everyone," Quinn pointed out.

"Exactly, someone should put her in her place," I argued.

"But why us?" Quinn persisted.

"Seriously San, I feel really guilty already," Brittany said quietly. I couldn't do this if Brittany kept looking at me like that.

"Everything is already set up, how about we see what comes up and we can decide what to do from there, okay?" Both of them seemed a bit more relaxed after that, maybe they were right we were acting like bitches. I know I used to be one, I guess I still am a bit, but I've changed and I like the new me. I'm still badass and everything, sorta, I do have to admit Brittany's got me whipped but I'd never admit that to Puck or anyone. I guess this change was for the best.

We got back home and we all headed over to mine to study. I was lying on my stomach next to Brittany doing our math homework together and Quinn was on my bed do her chemistry. I glanced up at Quinn where she sat cross-legged scribbling in her notebook. My mind kept creeping back to the moment when she ran off because I asked her why she wasn't on the Cheerios. Why was there a secret I couldn't know about?

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah S?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did"

"Hardy har," I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat, "I umm just"

"What is it?" Quinn pressed.

"Why did you get freaked out when I asked you why you weren't on the Cheerios," I spoke slowly. Her face paled and she looked down at her books.

"Oh it's nothing," she mumbled.

"Quinn I think you should tell her, she's probably going to find out anyway, everyone else knows already," Brittany spoke softly.

"I'm confused, is everyone okay? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"You know I don't like talking about it, no one talks about, why should I?"

"Please tell her Quinn I don't like keeping secrets from Santana," Brittany said, that made a pang of guilt go through my chest. I had kept that I was going to use the Kitty information to tear her down, even though I decided earlier I wasn't going to do that anymore, I still felt guilty.

Quinn sighed, "Okay. In sophomore year, I had sex with this stupid football player, his name was Dean, and I got pregnant," my eyes widened in shock but I didn't say anything so she continued, "I didn't get an abortion, how could I? That would be like killing a living person, so I gave birth to her. With no help from Dean, he just stood by and pretended like she wasn't his like she didn't exist, like I didn't exist. When my parents found out they kicked me out, thankfully Brittany took me in and I stayed with her until she was born," Quinn had tears streaming down her face now so I got up and sat next to her, Brittany did the same and we wrapped our arms around her shoulders. She took a shaky breath and continued, "After she was born I gave her up for adoption, it was the hardest day of my life, not the giving birth part though, handing her to strangers to be taken care of, she was perfect. Then when I got released from the hospital my parents asked me to move back in with them and I said yes. What else could I do? They were my parents and you only get one set of parents. After I moved back in with them they pretended like it never happened. We haven't spoken about it once."

There was a brief silence before I spoke up, "I so sorry Q, if I knew it was this hard for you to talk about I would have never asked," I said looking at the sobbing girl next to me.

"No it's fine, you were going to hear eventually, at least you got the true story," she said wiping away the tears staining her cheeks, "So you don't hate me now?" she asked.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked confused.

"It's just when ever people find out they always think that it's a sin or something"

"One I could never hate you, you're like my best friend apart for Britt of course and two, I respect you so much for coming back how you did, not many people could do that and three I would definitely not consider you a sinner cause I don't believe in God"

"You don't?" she asked.

"Don't what?"

"Believe in God," I knew she was trying to change the subject so I went along with it; it must be hard to have talked about what she went through.

"No not really," I shrugged, "I guess I'm an atheist."

"I never knew that," Brittany commented, a lot of people would ask how Brittany knew what atheist was, people don't give her enough credit, she's one of the smartest people I have ever known. I know Brittany could sense that Quinn wanted to change the topic as well, so we jumped into the conversation hoping to get Quinn's mind off things.

"I guess we never talked about it"

"So why are you an atheist?" Quinn asked as she wiped her eyes again.

"I don't know, I guess I just find it hard to believe that there's a God because of all the bad stuff that happens in life. Like Haiti or war or starvation, God is supposed to be 'all knowing' and 'all caring'. So if he does know he just doesn't care enough to do anything. I just think that if he did love everyone equally he wouldn't let all those things happen," I finished with a shrug.

"You know even though I'm a faithful Christian that was kind of deep and insightful," Quinn said.

"What about you Britt? Do you believe in God?" I asked.

"I don't really know at all. Now that I think about what you just said, that all makes sense. But I think there must have been something out there that started everything. I used to think that the whole world was a giant's snow globe, well not anymore though cause my teacher told me I was wrong. I guess I didn't really make sense cause otherwise it would have been winter all the time…" she drifted off.

"So you're agnostic?" Quinn asked.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It means that you don't know whether God exists or not," Quinn explained.

"I think so then," We went back to our homework then, the mood had been lightened from the seriousness moments before.

"Hey Q, I just wanted to make sure you knew I don't judge you for anything," I said sincerely looking at hers eyes.

"I know"

**Faberry or no Faberry? That is the question. Review and tell me if you want it and if enough people want it, I might put it in the story, I already hinted about it in Chapter 3, but I'm still on the fence. Maybe YOU could change my mind. Ha, just drop a review to tell me, it's real easy there's even a handy dandy button at the bottom! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**So hey everyone, looks like from the reviews Faberry is definitely wanted. So I think it will be, yay! Sorry this is a bit short, please check out the summary for a new story at the bottom and tell me what you think xx**

**WeeniexCamperx13: **Yeah that is how I feel about God, we studied different types of beliefs in school and it got me thinking. Thanks for the review btw.

**HeyItsLordTubbs: **Thanks for the review, I completely agree about the twin thing that would be adorable! Maybe in the future…

**BrittanaBabies: **Good to hear you liked the bet, definitely updating soon :)

**To everyone else that reviewed, thank you so much, they mean a lot.**

It was now the weekend and I was currently sitting in the middle of Lake Lima on Pucks new boat. Yeah, he fucking got a new boat, as in he had an old one and now he has a new one. He has TWO boats. It wasn't even for a good reason, Puck texted me this morning his parents got him a new boat and we were going out on it today. The boat was made of wood and had two rows of seats, me, Britts, Quinn and Puck were all spread out across the front of it where it was flat. We were all in bikinis and swimming trunks getting our suntan on, soaking up the heat that would soon disappear.

I still get a little shocked how rich everyone around here is. Of coarse I was well off but my parents would have never bought me a boat for no reason. Oh shit I just thought about _them, _great, now I put myself in a bad mood.

"S, are you okay? You're scowling to yourself," Quinn said leaning on her elbows. I quickly wiped the expression off my face.

"I'm fine"

"Okay," she agreed, although I had the feeling she didn't believe me.

"Do you guys have any ideas of what songs we should sing for sectionals?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Nope, but I'm sure Berry will think of something, even though she'll probably give herself all the leads," Puck spoke.

"Guys give her more credit, she's actually a good singer," Quinn defended her. My eyebrows rose up on my forehead and I could see Pucks doing the same. Brittany was dangling off the side of the boat playing with a fish in the water ignoring what was going on.

"Did you just defend that hobbit?" I asked incredulously.

"Umm, yeah, you guys are always talking badly about her, it's not fair," she said.

"Not fair! Did you hear what she said to me the other day?"

**Flashback**

_"Look, I just think we should all get a say in what we sing in Sectionals not just listen to big nose Barbra over there"_

_"Santana," Mr. Shue scolded._

_"What? Just because she thinks that she is destined to be on Loserway, doesn't mean she gets to call the shots, I'm just as a good of a singer, probably better"_

_"The truth is Santana, you just can't face the fact that I have more talent than this room combined. Okay maybe you're right, maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of Willow. But the only job you'll ever have is working on a pole!"_

_"Fine," I picked up my bag and stormed out of the room._

**End of Flashback**

I hate to admit it but I actually cried because of what Rachel said. Back in LA I think that's what everyone there thought as well. It just brought back bad memories. Thankfully Brittany being the best girlfriend ever followed me out and she drove me home while I ranted about life.

"I heard what she said," Quinn said quietly, "sorry I just forgot"

"It's fine, it's just hard to believe that you would defend the midget"

Quinn laughed lowly, "Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking, it must be the sun or something"

Something was off I could tell. But what was it?

"So…" Puck interrupted the somewhat awkward silence that settled between us, "do you guys have any song ideas?" he asked. That was when it hit me; I had the best idea on what we could do.

"I have the perfect idea"

Puck drove us back to his house and we all went into his basement. Everyone loved my idea, of coarse they would, I came up with it. Pucks basement was huge. It had this massive leather u shaped sofa and then a bar area, next to that was a wooden dance floor and in front of that was a low stage with instruments on it. Drums, basses, keyboards, like five different guitars and huge massive amps.

"So you really think we can write a song?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, it can't be to hard," I said confidently.

We spent the rest of the weekend working on our song. Puck was playing keyboard, Quinn was playing base and I was singing lead and playing guitar. Brittany didn't want to sing so she came up with the perfect dance to go with the song. By Monday we were pretty proud of what we had come up with, well I was at least. We knew it down to the last note.

By the time glee club rolled around all four of us were bounding on our feet with excitement. I personally couldn't wait to shove it in Berry's face. We all sat down in our usual seats. A few minutes later Mr. Shue walked in.

"Hello everyone, so have any of you come up with songs for Sectionals?" he asked cheerfully.

"Well I for one spent the whole weeke-"

"Mr. Shue," I interrupted Rachel and she sent me a glare, "Me, Brittany, Quinn and Puck have prepared something," he looked a bit shocked but he gestured for us to take it away. I could still see Rachel scowling at us and Finn put his arm around her to calm her down. I turned to grab a guitar and saw Quinn setting up her bass. She was happy a minute ago but now she seemed upset. It must be her nerves.

"Okay everyone, this is a little something we came up with," I nodded at Puck and he played the opening chords.

_It's hard to say the time and place that I knew_

_It got hard to think of anything else but me and you_

_Yeah some may take for granted oh but I could not imagine_

_How the world still spins when the door opens and you walk into the room_

_When you're near, there's a sound, there's a sense I can feel_

_Something I can't explain but its real, yeah its real_

_From the time I'm waking_

_Through the days I'm facing _

_Till the sleep I'm faking_

_I belong with you_

_Till the stars start falling _

_Till the wind stops calling _

_Till they lose their moment_

_I belong, I belong with you_

_From the bells that ring when we can never knew_

_To the park and lovers our eyes lock and the stories all comes true_

_I'm aware yeah sparks fly by through the air_

_And the night lights up everywhere cause you're there_

The entire song I was looking at Brittany. Even though she's heard this song like a million times now, I still wanted her to know I was singing about her. Okay, I'll admit I may have written most of the lyrics and Quinn and Puck wrote the music, but don't judge, I'm a sap at heart.

_From the time I'm waking_

_Through the days I'm facing_

_Till the sleep I'm faking_

_I belong with you._

_Till the stars start falling_

_Till the wind stops calling_

_Till they lose their moment_

_I belong, I belong with you_

_I belong with you_

_Everything I do just reminds me again like a picture of you painted under my skin_

_If love is a mystery then my only clue is some belong together like I do to you_

_From the time I'm waking_

_Through the days I'm facing _

_Till the sleep I'm faking_

_I belong with you_

_Till the stars start falling _

_Till the wind stops calling _

_Till they lose their moment_

_I belong, I belong with you_

_I belong with you_

_Oh, I belong, I belong with you._

The room filled with applause, woops and whistles. We all beamed at each other proud that everyone liked our song. We quickly bowed and made our way back to our seat. I placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's lips and after I pulled away she had an even goofier smile on than before.

"Wow guys, that was amazing, I've never heard that song before though," Mr. Shue congratulated. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you haven't heard of it, we wrote it ourselves"

"You did?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah… is that so hard to believe?" I asked.

"No not at all, and I think we all agree that, that is the perfect song for Sectionals, well done," there was another round of applause.

"Mr. Shue, as much as that song conveyed love and honesty, I firmly believe that we could not win Sectionals with that song. Their harmonizing was off and the-"

"Okay, stop right there dwarf," I interrupted, to say I was angry was an understatement, "that song kicked Barbra Streisand's ass. I can honestly say that right now you are being a complete and utter conniving evil diva bitch. There's nothing else to describe as except a female David Schwimmer. I'm pretty sure you are the only one in this room to not like the song. Anyone who doesn't like the song speak up now," the room stayed silent, I'm sure I heard crickets, "My point taken," Rachel got up from where she sat and scurried out the room her hands over her eyes catching the tears.

Most of the people looked indifferent to what had just happened, Rachel ran out of the choir room crying at least twice a week, some looked slightly sad for her but not much. The only other person with a different expression was Quinn, she looked disappointedly at me but when she saw me looking she averted her gaze. Okay, something was up.

**Thanks for reading please REVIEW!**

**This is a story I've been working on can you read this summary and tell me what you think? It's called FLYING IS BETTER THAN FALLING.**

**Santana is flying, literally. She was made in a test tube like the rest of her flock, every member of the flock had magnificent 14 feet wings sprouting from their backs, that's what happens I guess when your DNA is 4% eagle. They escaped from 'the lab' 10 years ago when she was 7, she was the oldest. Now she only has one problem 'the lab' is trying to get them back and they will do everything in their power to do that. It also doesn't help that she's in love with her best friend, but she can't help it, Brittany's perfect. If only she had the courage to tell her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey Y'all sorry for not updating in a while, schools been busy and I haven't had a chance to write anything also I've had writers block so if you guys have any ideas please tell me so this story can keep rolling. Sorry that this chapters really short as well but hey it's something. Please read and enjoy!**

Something was up with Quinn. I could tell and so could Brittany. We had just finished another school day and instead of going straight home we stopped by the Sugar Shack for ice cream.

"San, have you noticed that Quinn is acting different?" Brittany asked as she took a lick of her chocolate swirl ice cream.

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

"I don't know but it's really weird"

"I know! It's actually starting to creep me out a bit. Today, I asked Quinn if she wanted to come for ice cream with us but instead she's studying in the library"

"That is weird," I nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we should just ask her?"

"Ask who what?" the blonde we were just talking about appeared behind Brittany.

"I thought you were studying?"

"I was but I finished early, I hope it's okay that I came for ice cream with you guys"

"Yeah its cool, I invited you," I said, Quinn grabbed another chair and I shuffled mine towards Brittany's so there was more space. She sat down.

"I just needed something… to pick me up after all the studying"

"Okay…" I drawled out.

"What were you really doing?" Brittany asked bluntly. I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Britt!" I hissed.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You can't just ask like that!"

"Why not?"

"Umm… guys?" Quinn interrupted, bringing us back to the conversation.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Nothing, it was just you guys were making a scene," she said looking around, I did as well and it was true the majority of people were looking our way now. I glared at a few people; they got the message to look away and went back to their own conversations. Yep, still got that Lopez 'charm'.

"So are you guys doing anything tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Nah uh, you didn't answer Britt's question Q, don't try and get away from it," I smirked. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"It was seriously nothing"

"Quinn I know you're not telling the truth, we're your best friends, you can tell us anything," Brittany said softly. A guilty look passed over Quinn's face but only for a second and then it was gone.

"If there was anything that you guys needed to know, I would tell you but please can we just drop in now?" she begged. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Okay…" I said, but I fully intended to question her later.

"Thank you," she sighed with relief.

"Mm hmm, so Britts do you want to go do homework?" I asked turning my suspicious eyes away from Quinn.

"Yep," she agreed chomping the last piece of her ice cream cone. I stood up and Brittany did the same, I automatically reached for her hand and intertwined our fingers.

"See you later Quinn," I waved as we walked off towards my house. The walk back went by slowly, Brittany insisted we play eye spy and I didn't have the heart to tell her I hated the game. Brittany did make it more fun than usual though, whenever she guessed something right her eyes light up and she squeezed my hand tighter. Ugh… I'm sad aren't I? Ehh I don't care, it's Brittany I'm talking about. We walked up to my front door and stepped inside.

"Do you want to start our homework?" I asked.

"Can we go swimming instead?" Brittany asked.

"Do we have to Britt? It's starting to get colder"

"I guess not…" she pouted. Damn that pouted.

"Ugh fine, we can go swimming," I sighed. I have no will power.

"Yay! You promise?"

"Yeah…" I sighed. Brittany squealed she kissed me quickly before running upstairs to my room. I followed at a slower pace and by the time I reached the bedroom Brittany was already changed into one of my bikinis. I raked my eyes over her slender frame and toned stomach. My eyes stopped at her boobs. I heard Brittany giggle and my eyes snapped up to her face, a blush crept up my neck.

"San, stop staring," she smiled.

"I can't help it, you're just to hot," I smirked. I walked over to her and draped my arms around her waist rubbing my thumb over the small of her back. I felt her body tremble and my smirk deepened as I sucked on her pulse point.

"San," she sighed.

"Mm hmm," I mumbled against her smooth skin.

"If you don't stop we'll never go swimming"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked scraping my teeth against her neck. Her breath hitched.

"Yes," she gasped. I reluctantly stopped my attack on her neck.

"Fine but only because I love you," I smiled mischievously.

"I love you too Sanny," she beamed and pecked me on the lips oblivious to my plan.

"Let me just get changed," I purred.

"Okay," she replied happily still unaware of what I had in mind.

I went over to the drawers and rummaged through them until I found what I wanted. I pulled out a dark blood red bikini, it was new, I had just got it a week ago. I was going to wear it the other day but I'm glad I've saved now.

I turned back towards Brittany where she was currently tying her hair up in a high ponytail. I slowly started to pull my top up and I saw Brittany's gaze immediately shift towards me but I pretended to ignore her. I tugged it fully off and over my head making sure to stretch my torso so my abs flexed before dropping the shirt on the floor. Next I hooked my thumbs in the waist of my shorts leisurely dragging them down my hips. They dropped to the floor. I was really glad I had decided to wear my matching black lace bra and underwear. I took a quick look at Brittany's face and I could see her eyes firmly planted on my chest. I turned my back to her, just to tease her more, I reached behind me and unhooked the clasp and then let the bra drop to the floor as well. I swear I could hear Brittany gulp behind me. With my back still facing her I quickly removed my underwear so I was standing completely naked in front of Brittany. I turned around and Brittany's hungry eyes devoured my body.

She took a step towards me but I held up a hand to stop her.

"We were going swimming remember?" I saw her eyes harden but then she gave a curt nod saying nothing. I bent down to pick up the bikini I had dropped on the floor. Brittany's eyes burned into me as I dressed myself in the bikini. Her eyes showed what looked like disappointment as I covered my body. As soon as I was dressed she rushed at me not giving me time to stop her. Her lips attacked mine greedily and I eagerly returned the kisses. He hands skimmed down my back.

"You can't do that to me," she growled.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what, I'm so wet now," she husked. I shivered at her words but I wasn't finished with my teasing.

"We should stop otherwise we'll never go swimming," I repeated her earlier words.

"I don't care," she grumbled as she moved her lips to my neck and her hands to my ass.

I gently moved her ands and pushed at her shoulders, she groaned in frustration, "You said you wanted to go swimming so we will"

"But I change my mind"

"I promised I'd take you swimming so we are going swimming. You don't want me to break a promise to you do you?" I asked.

"No…" she said but I could tell she didn't mean it.

"Great! Lets go then," I smiled. She tried to smile back but I could tell she didn't really want to go swimming anymore. I grabbed two towels from the cupboard on the way down the stairs. I quickly shouted into the house to Marco that we were going swimming before going outside with Brittany by my side.

Down on the dock I had just dropped the towels on the floor when I felt two strong hands push me. I was knocked off balance and tumbled into the water rather ungracefully. I pushed off the bottom of the lake spluttering for air.

"What the fuck Brittany?" I yelled wiping water out of my eyes.

"That's for teasing me," she said firmly.

"I was just showing what you missed out on," I shrugged as I trod water.

"Oh I didn't miss out on anything," the next thing I new Brittany had jumped into the water and her lips were on mine. I felt myself being pushed backwards. I sensed it got darker so I opened my eyes. We were under the dock.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I put my feet on the bed of the lake.

"I'm wet and it's not from the water," she replied with lust in her eyes.

**Review Please!**

**Did anyone see the Swan Song episode? How mad are you at Ryan Murphy, Brittana should be together! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**This is a time jump to the winter formal. I know this is a bit short but it doesn't really need to be any longer. Please read and enjoy!**

Outside was white. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow and the edges of the lake were beginning to freeze. All of the boats around the lake had been stored away for the winter and there were no more bonfires or barbeques.

It was Friday night and I was really bored. Brittany went out to dinner with her parents for the evening so we couldn't snuggle and watch movies like we usually do when there isn't a party to go to. So here I sat aimlessly flicking through channel in the living room while I was covered in a huge duvet. I check my phone for the fifth time; yep still-about half past eight just like the last time I checked. I frowned, this is so sad, I can't have a good time with out Brittany.

"Hola Chica, why the sad face?" Marco said as he strode into the room. He took a seat next to me on the sofa.

"I don't have a sad face," I defended.

"Of course Santana," he smirked, "Where's Brittany?" he asked.

"Out with he parents," I grumbled.

"Ah, now I know why you're upset," he smiled triumphantly.

"Shut up"

"Does someone miss their girlfriend?" he teased.

"Aren't you supposed to be a grown up?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the grown up?" he mimicked.

"God you're so annoying!" I huffed. He burst out laughing.

"I guess I was right then"

"About what?"

"You are nicer when Brittany's around"

"I'm not nice, I'm badass"

"You seriously think you're still badass?" he chuckled.

"I am!" I shouted defiantly.

"Example one, yesterday you ran all the way to the Sugar Shack to get Brittany some raspberry ripple ice cream, it was -3 degrees," he emphasized making me blush cause I totally did do that.

"Two, when they didn't have that ice cream, you ran to shop and bought chocolate ice cream and raspberry sauce and tried to make some," he smirked.

"Shut up!" I whined from embarrassment.

"Three-"

"Okay that's enough examples," I interrupted him quickly.

"But I have so many more," he taunted.

"That doesn't mean you have to say them," I hissed.

"Okay, okay moving on," he held his hands up defensively.

"Are you going to ask Brittany to the Winter Formal?" he asked.

"How the hell do you know about that!"

"I may have found the piece of paper you were using to write your ideas on," he smiled wiggling his eyebrows.

"Is there no privacy in this house?"

"Nope, by the way all your ideas were crap"

"Hey!"

He cleared his throat before reciting in a higher voice, "I could get a dove to fly in with a note strapped to its foot," I shoved him in the shoulder.

"That was just an idea! I wasn't actually going to do that," I said glaring at him. I felt a blush creeping up my neck cause that was what I thought was one of my better ideas.

"Yeah well they suck"

"And you have any better ones?" I questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"Duh, I've got the Lopez Charm," he said flashing a smile.

"Care to tell?"

"So you take Brittany to…"

* * *

"Where are we going San?" Brittany asked. We were driving in Marco's truck. Brittany was bundled up in a scarf, hat and earmuffs with a huge puffer jacket and rainbow gloves. To say she looked cute would be an understatement.

"You'll see," I replied mysteriously.

"Please can you tell me?" she pouted. I trained my eyes on the road to avoid her pout.

"We're almost there, only a few more minutes," I told her.

"Please Sanny," she begged.

"Come on Britt, that's not fair"

"Is it making you want to tell me?"

"Yes"

"Then it's working!" she beamed.

"Look we're here now," I told her as we pulled into the parking lot. I heard her suck in a gasp.

"We're going ice skating!" she shrieked in happiness. Her eyes scanned the outside skating rink. Marco had told me about it the other day.

"Yep, see isn't it better that you didn't know"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she grabbed my face and pressed her lips eagerly against mine. She pulled away with a huge smile on her face as I caught my breath from the surprise kiss.

"You like your surprise then?"

"I love it, come on lets go!" she jumped out the car and raced around to my side of the car as I got out, she bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. I linked her pinky with mine and then she raced towards the building dragging me behind her.

We got our skates and Brittany ran onto the ice. Me, not so much. I've never gone ice-skating before in my life. Ever. I shakily hobbled my way onto the ice and carefully stepped onto the rink. My knees shook and I grasped the side of the rink so I didn't fall over. I looked over to Brittany; she was twirling and skating backwards like a pro. I think it has something to do with being able to dance.

I tried to skate forwards but I just succeed in falling my butt. I crawled over to the side and pulled myself up again brushing the ice of my butt. Ugh, this is so embarrassing. I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" a girl asked. She was brunette and was wearing a wooly hat and red jacket. She looked about my age and was looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied trying to sound confident.

"That's good wouldn't want to damage someone as pretty as you," she smiled. I smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks"

"I'm Sarah," she introduced herself.

"Santana"

"Do you want me to teach you how to ice-skate?" she asked.

"Well actually I was going to go talk to my girlfriend," I told her; I could tell she was hitting on me, who wouldn't. But I never looked at anyone other than Brittany in that way and I didn't want anything to get awkward. I saw Sarah's face drop slightly.

"Oh, well she's not here right now, obviously she doesn't care that much about you"

"Don't talk about-"

"Actually I am here," Brittany cut in as she reached us.

"Brittany this is Sarah, Sarah my girlfriend Brittany," I introduced them awkwardly. Brittany was glaring at her and Sarah was glaring right back.

"Well it was _really_ nice to meet you Sarah but me and San are going to go skate now so you can leave," Brittany ordered her in an overly sweet voice.

"Whatever," Sarah huffed before skating away. Luckily she got of the rink, obviously not interested in ice-skating anymore.

"I don't like her," Brittany pouted.

"Neither do I," I told her gently I pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Really?"

"Mm hmm, I actually already have a pretty great girlfriend so why would I need to talk to other weird ones?" Brittany giggled and I pecked her lips softly.

"Can I teach you how to ice-skate?" she asked.

"Of coarse," I grinned.

Brittany held my back and arm and lead me around the rink. Instructing me how to push my feet and not fall over. After about half an hour of falling over and laughing our head off I started to get the hang of it.

"See San you're doing it!" Brittany shrieked.

"I got mad skills ya'll," I said in a gangster voice.

"I'll race you!"

"I don't think I have that good of skills yet," I said worried.

"You just don't want to loose," she goaded.

"Fine it's on!"

"First around the rink wins!" she shouted before taking off. I followed as best as I could and just as Brittany was about to win she turned around and caught me in her arms.

"There, now we both win," she smiled.

"Thanks babe," I kissed her cheek making her cheeks go redder than they already were from the cold.

"So I brought you here because I had to ask you something," I started.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" she said seriously.

"What? No of coarse not!"

"Oh okay good"

"Anyway, well as you know the Winter Formal is coming up soon and I was wondering if you wanted to go?...With me?" I asked awkwardly.

"Of course I'll go with you!" she squealed. She jumped up and down and let go of me to do a small happy twirl thing. I smiled goofily, hell yeah she said yes! She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her crashing our lips together. We only pulled apart when someone coughed behind us. An old lady was glaring at us and covering who I assumed was her granddaughters eyes. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to Brittany. Nothing could ruin my good mood.

"You wanna go have some hot chocolate and watch movies?" I asked.

"Ooo yeah lets go!"

Back at home we were curled up on my bed sipping large mugs of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows on the top. We had both changed into our PJ's and were snuggled together watching Grown Ups. Brittany was running her hands through my hair and I hummed contently at the nice feeling. I was still on a high from Brittany agreeing to go to the dance with me.

I know we were girlfriends but I still like to do these things for Brittany and she still could say no. I think it's boring when couples just assume they're going to go to things together, it's so much more special if you get asked. And that's what Brittany is, special. She was my everything and she deserved everything.

"I can't wait for the dance," Brittany spoke breaking the comfortable silence.

"Me too"

"I want to see you a pretty dress, I bet you'll look super hot"

"Not as hot as you"

"Hey San?"

"Mmm"

"I have an idea"

"What's that?"

"We can't see each others dresses, so it's a surprise on the night," she said giddily.

"Is that what you want?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well then I think it's the smartest idea I've ever heard"

"So you don't mind?"

"Not at all, it will make the night even more extraordinary"

"Thanks San"

"Hey Britt"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to look so sexy in your dress," I smirked.

**Reviews please they are always appreciated. :) Next chapter is the dance, yay!**

**SPOILER!: Artie may be coming back into the picture in this chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Heres the next chapter! Please enjoy :)**

I checked myself in the mirror for the fifth time. I was so nervous, what if Brittany didn't like my dress? I was wearing a red floor length dress that hugged my body. I know I looked hot but what if she didn't like it, that's all that mattered. I ran my hands down the front nervously.

"Oh for heavens sake, you look amazing Santana stop worrying," Kurt stated.

"You look lovely," Blaine added.

"Thanks guys," I muttered. Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine and Sam were at my house getting ready for the winter formal and the other half were at Berry's with Brittany. After Brittany and I had decided not to see each other's dresses everyone else was happy to help us and didn't mind splitting up to get ready.

"You guys ready to go?" Sam asked. I had to say he looked pretty good in a suit. We all nodded yes.

"Do you have your corsage for Brittany?" Blaine asked. I showed him the box to prove I had it.

"Good, wouldn't want to forget that," he smiled.

"Come on lady lips, lead the way," I told Sam; he just rolled his eyes and walked out the door and everyone else followed. We piled in to Sam's car all squashing in so we could fit. I had to say we all looked amazing. Sam and Blaine were in suits and Tina had a black and purple lacy knee length dress. Kurt was wearing a kilt kind of thing with a suit jacket but he rocked the look. I couldn't wait to see Brittany I bet she looked amazing.

The car journey went by quickly. Most of it was us practicing our songs that we were going to sing for the Formal. Figgins being the cheap man he is 'hired' the glee club to sing instead of getting a DJ. He wasn't even paying us just giving us coupons he cut out of newspapers but Mr. Shue says its good practice so we have to do it. I'm not overly bothered by it though. Being in glee club has made me realize how much I love singing and performing so it's not complete torture. I'd never tell Berry though otherwise she'd have us doing duets or some shit like that. We pulled up to McKinley and jumped out the car stretching our legs after being crammed in a small space for so long.

We walked into the gym where the formal was being held. It had been transformed, there was fabric hanging off the walls so you couldn't see the ugly gym colored walls and there were balloons and chairs scattered everywhere as well as some tables. There was a stage set up with the band and extra guitars for us and a huge dance floor in front of it.

I made my way to the punch bowl and went to get a drink.

"What do you think your doing Boobs Mcgee?" Sue shouted at me.

"What does it look like I'm getting a drink," I responded unfazed by her yelling.

"I don't like your tone missy," she shoved a cup of punch into my hand, "Now scram I don't want my punch to start to smell like tacos," she hollered. I rolled my eyes ignoring her racist comment. I hated Sue Sylvester; she was like bitch on steroids.

I took a sip of my drink and cringed at the sour taste. Why Coach Sylvester guarded this stuff with her life, I'll never know. Just then I heard the familiar bubbly laugh that I loved. I scanned my eyes over the room searching for her. When I did our eyes locked and I swear it was like a movie. Everything slowed down and all of the noise of the dance faded away and all I could see was her. She was wearing a neon green dress with a small hat pinned to her hair, she looked amazing and so Brittany. We weaved our way towards each other dodging different people but always keeping eye contact. By the time I reached her I was so excited I slammed our lips together.

"You look so stunning," I breathed as I broke the kiss.

"Thanks you do to," she giggled as she took my hand.

"Here this is for you," I said handing her the light blue corsage, it matched her eyes perfectly.

"It's beautiful," she said talking it gently in her hands and pulling it onto her wrist.

"Just like you," she blushed.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked.

"I would love to but right now I think I have to sing"

"You'll do amazing"

"Thanks babe, save me a dance," I beamed.

"I'll save you every dance," she replied. I pecked her on the cheek and walked towards the stage but not before throwing a wink over my shoulder at her. I reached the stage and took the mic. that Puck was holding out to me. He picked up a guitar and started the opening chords.

"This one's for you Brittany," I spoke into the microphone before I started to sing.

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody, will play on and on, with best of 'um_

_You are beautiful_

_Like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A centerfold, miracle, lyrical_

_You saved my life again, and I want you to know Baby_

I strutted around the stage but I looked at Brittany the whole time. She was smiling and dancing along to the music like everyone else and it made me smile too.

_I, I love you like a love song Baby_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby_

_And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (oh-oh)_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby (oh-oh)_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby (oh-oh)_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby_

_And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

Puck joined in now harmonizing with me. I loved how our voices sounded together and by the way everyone cheered I could tell they did too.

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized, by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are, and I want you to know Baby_

Puck took over singing the chorus and I harmonized with him instead.

_I, I love you like a love song Baby_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby_

_And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby (love song baby)_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby (love song baby)_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby (I love you, I love you)_

_And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)_

I sang the last verses by myself belting out the notes as best as I could.

_No one compares, you stand alone_

_To every record I own_

_Music to my heart, that's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby_

_(I love you) I, I love you like a love song Baby (I love you)_

_(like a love song)_

_And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_(like a love song)_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby (love song baby)_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby (love song baby)_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby (I love you)_

_I love you, like a love song_

Puck strummed the last chord and it rung through the air. The crowd cheered and Puck and I bowed before jogging off the stage. Brittany met me and engulfed me in a hug.

"You sounded great," she complimented.

"Thanks, I'll be right back I need to use the bathroom," I told her.

"But what about our dance? I have to go on soon"

"I'm desperate here Britt, I'll be quick and we can dance before you go on okay?" I promised.

"Yeah okay, I guess I don't want you peeing everywhere that would be weird"

I laughed lightly, "Good, I'll see you in a minute," I said. I went in search of the bathrooms. Eventually I got there after having to push and shove a couple people out the way. I quickly relieved myself and was about to walk out the stall when I hears someone speak.

"Mmm don't stop," someone groaned. Then I heard the well-known sound of lips smacking together. Shit people were getting it on in the bathroom and I seriously have to pee. Eh screw it, I'm going in. I pushed open the door loudly to make myself known but as I saw who was in there my eyes almost fell out their sockets. There was Rachel and Quinn both jumping apart from each other looking like two deer caught in headlights.

"What the holy fuck!?" I shouted.

"It's not what it looks like-"

"We weren't doing anything-" they both spoke at the same time.

"Hold up," I said holding my hand out, "You," I pointed at Quinn, "And Midget are getting it on?"

"Don't call her that," Quinn defended.

"Woah! This is too weird!" I said my voice a pitch higher.

"You can't tell anyone about this," Rachel begged.

"Please S," Quinn pleaded desperately.

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my fucking god! I just walked in on Rachel and Quinn kissing!

"I think she's going to faint," Rachel commented.

"Hey San sit down for a minute," Quinn guided me and lent me against the sinks.

"San you okay?" she asked. I nodded, not able to get words out anymore. Quinn and Rachel stared at me for five minutes before I could speak.

"So you and Rachel huh?" I asked Quinn. She blushed and nodded.

"I knew there was something up, I can't wait to tell Brittany"

"You can't tell anyone!" Quinn cut in.

I crossed my arms, "I tell Brittany everything"

"Please San, we don't want anyone to know"

"Sorry Q but Brittany's my girlfriend we don't keep secrets"

"Fine," she huffed in defeat, "But no one else and make sure she doesn't tell anyone"

"She won't"

"Good," there was an awkward silence.

"I'm a bit confused," I said breaking the silence, "Aren't you dating Finn?" I asked Rachel.

"I broke up with him last night," she said quietly.

"Haven't you noticed that he wasn't here?" Quinn asked.

"I knew there was some one I was forgetting, I snapped my fingers, "So how long has this 'thing' been going on?" I asked.

"About a month," Quinn said.

"A month!" I shouted, "You've been doing this imp for a month!" I yelled.

"Shhh! Don't shout it too the world," she hissed, "and don't call my girlfriend that"

"So she's your girlfriend?" I asked and Quinn blushed, so did Rachel.

"Shut up"

"Quinnies got a girlfriend," I sang.

"So? You have one too"

"Oh shit! Brittany!" I exclaimed before running out the bathroom. I can't believe I forgot about Brittany. We were supposed to have a dance. I sprinted into the gym just as Brittany was walking off the stage. SHIT! I headed in a beeline towards her, shoving couples out the way.

"Brittany!" I shouted to her when she started walking away. She turned towards me, her eyes were watering and she looked like she was about to burst into to tears. Double shit. Then she turned and ran out the gym. I tried to follow but for some reason the crowd of people just seemed to get thicker and thicker. I raced out the door she had gone through and into the hallway. I looked left and right but she wasn't anywhere that I could see. I raced up and down the hallways calling Brittany's name but she wouldn't answer. Where the hell would she be? How could I be so stupid, of coarse I know where she went. I change my direction and ran the way to the choir room. I skidded to a halt outside the open door but what was inside the room almost broke my heart.

Brittany was standing in the middle of the room and Artie was holding her hand while she cried. I don't know what made me more furious, that fact that Artie was there or that I was the one who made her cry like she was. When I saw Artie rub his thumb over the back of her hand the rage boiling inside me bubbled over. I stormed into the room making them both snap their heads towards me.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend," I snarled.

"No, why should I?" he retorted.

"Because she's my girlfriend idiot," I hissed ripping his hand from hers, "Now get lost"

"No you get lost," he mimicked, he can't even think up his own lines, "Brittany obviously doesn't want you here."

"She'd rather have me than you any day," I said slowly.

"Then why was she crying huh? Not a very good girlfriend are you? I'd be so much better," I scoffed.

"She'd never choose you in a million years, you tried to break us up, you forced her to kiss you! Why would she ever want to be with scum like you!"

"Better than a slutty bitch!" I pulled my hand back to slap him but stopped when I heard Brittany speak.

"Stop the violence!" Brittany shouted just as Puck walked in the room.

"Hey San you and Quinn are-" he paused as he took in the scene in front of him. His eyes turned cold as he saw Artie sitting there.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Puck spat.

"He was just leaving," I said sternly.

"Like hell I'm not," he scoffed.

"You have 10 seconds to leave or I'll make you," Puck said menacingly, he was so calm and serious I was even scared of him. I saw Arties eyes waver.

"Fine," he puffed out his chest before wheeling out.

"Thanks Puck," I mouthed. He just nodded and left realizing we needed a minute.

I walked carefully over to Brittany. She turned away from me so I grabbed her hand, thankfully she didn't pull away.

"Britt," I said softly. She sniffled and wiped tears away from her eyes. Guilt washed over me.

"You didn't come back for the dance," she said so quietly I almost didn't hear here.

"I know I'm sorry"

"What was so important that you broke your promise? You said you wouldn't do that"

"I didn't mean too, I know this isn't a good excuse but I know what's up with Quinn now," I said lightly.

"You do?" she sniffed.

"Mm hmm, apparently she and Rachel have been going at it for a month now," I told her.

"I knew there was something up," she said copying my earlier words, "How do you know that?"

"I may have walked in on them"

"I bet that was a bit surprising," she laughed weakly wiping the last tears away.

"It was, I'm so sorry Brittany, I'll never break another promise ever again," I swore.

"It's okay, you have a pretty good reason"

"How about that dance?" Brittany asked holding out her hand.

"There's no music," I said.

"We don't need it," I took her hand and she pulled me close. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"You know I love you right?"

"I love you too"

"Always"

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I love to hear your feed back :) P.S More reviews = faster updates **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's kind of short, I'll try and update soon to make up for it! Please read and enjoy! xx**

**Santana's POV**

I twist and turned in my bed. Arties words kept ringing in my head. _'Then why was she crying huh? Not a very good girlfriend are you? I'd be so much better'. _I couldn't help but think if he was right or not. Being with me would always be harder. There would always be the chance of being bullied by homophobes, being constantly judged because we're both girls. I thought I'd gotten over this. We love each other. But the more I think about it the more I agree with Artie as much as I hate to admit it.

I stared blankly at my ceiling, my thoughts were running through my head 100 miles a second. What was I going to do?

**Brittany's POV**

I knocked on Santana's front door before pushing it open. I don't know why I did that, I always just walked in straight after even if no one answered. I jogged up stairs to Santana's room where I'm sure she was still sleeping. I gently nudged open the door open being carful to be quiet. My jaw almost dropped when I saw Santana standing by her mirror applying her make up.

"Morning," I said slightly confused.

"Morning," she replied. I glanced at her face, she had dark bags under her eyes and she was currently trying to cover them with foundation.

"Are you okay? You look tired," I asked. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah I'm fine Britt," she sighed.

"I know a way to make you feel even better," I smirked. I leaned over to kiss her but she dodged out the way. She gave me a small smile before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door leaving me even more confused and feeling rejected. I brushed it off. It was probably because she was tired. A minute later the bathroom door opened.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go," she gave me another small smile.

We walked outside to Marco's truck and climbed in. The ride to school was eerily quiet. It wasn't like the normal ones where we would talk about anything or when it was quiet it wasn't awkward like it was now.

When we got to school Santana parked the truck and jumped out, walking towards school before I could even pick up my bag from the floor. I followed at a slower pace. What had I done wrong?

The classes went by excruciatingly slowly. The whole day I barely saw Santana at all. She didn't pick me up from any of my lessons or wait at my locker to go to lunch with me.

I shoved my books into my locker. I heard someone walking up behind me and I spun around hoping to see Santana. My face dropped when I saw it was Quinn.

"That's a nice way to get greeted," she said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry Q," I smiled bashfully.

"It's fine, you want to go to lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," I nodded.

"Where's Santana? Don't you two go to lunch together?"

I sighed heavily, "I don't know what I did," I said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"She's being so different and distant and I have no idea what I did to make her mad at me"

"I'm sure it's nothing," she comforted me.

We grabbed our food and Quinn lead me over to an empty table, not the one we usually shared with the glee club. We passed our usual table, Santana was sitting there with everyone else, she looked up at me for a second and I swear I saw sorrow flash in her eyes but then it was gone and she looked down at her food. Did she not even care if I didn't sit with her? I dropped my tray down on the table and slouched down in the seat.

"She doesn't even care that I'm not sitting with her"

"I think you should just talk to her," Quinn suggested gently.

"I think I will when we get back to Lake Lima, but I don't think I could survive another awkward car journey with her, this morning was awful enough"

"Do you want me to give you a lift?" she offered.

"If you don't mind"

"Of course I don't," she smiled at me.

"Thanks Q, you're the best"

"I know," she smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"So…you and Rach huh?" her smirk dropped from her face and blush crept up her neck. She looked down at her food trying to hide it.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Ha! Q, you're so cute right now!" I laughed.

"Shut up!" she hissed turning a darker shade of red.

"Aww," I cooed, "You guys are an adorable couple"

"Thanks," she said still embarrassed.

"I can't believe I never knew you played for the other team"

"Shh! I don't want the whole school to know! Only you and S know so can you keep it quiet please"

"Oh sorry Quinn"

"It's cool, come one we should probably go to lessons," she said standing up. I looked at the clock, we still had 15 minutes until the last class, I think she just didn't want to talk about her and Rachel anymore. I stood up as well and followed her out the lunch hall.

Later that day I was walking to Quinn's car with her. I sent a text to Santana telling her I was going home with Quinn.

_To Santana: Hey S, Q's giving me a lift home after Cheerio's practice xx_

I second later my phone buzzed and I pulled it out my pocket.

_From Santana: Ok_

I stared at those two letters, 'Ok'. There were no kisses at the end, no argument to try and get me to go with her. Nothing.

"You okay B?" Quinn asked as she started the car. I slipped the phone back into my pocket.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

**Santana's POV**

I dropped the black pen onto the kitchen table, it scattered across the marble making a clattering sound. I leaned my head in my hands, I was exhausted. I didn't get any sleep last night and today, I spent all my energy in avoiding Brittany. It's a lot harder than it sounds, luckily I didn't have any classes with her today. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

From Britt: Do you want to come over? xx

I put it back on the table, a second later it buzzed again.

From Britt: I need help with my math homework, I'm behind xx

To Britt: Be there in a minute

Even though I was trying to avoid Brittany, I can't say no when she asks for help. I let myself guide my way to Brittany's house, my legs remember the way there instantly. I could probably get to Brittany's house with my eyes shut. I knocked on the door and opened it. I walked pass the living room and said hi to Pete where he sat watching a football game.

I talked to him for a bit, delaying seeing Brittany but eventually we ran out of stuff to talk to so I headed up stairs. I walked into to Brittany's room expecting her to be sitting at her desk doing her homework but she was lying flat on her back on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"Britt? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Thinking," she responded.

"Oh," I stood awkwardly by the door. She patted the spot next to her so I lied down next to her.

"Do you always think on the floor?" I asked.

"Only when I'm really confused"

"Okay," I agreed not knowing what else to say.

"Why are you mad at me?" she blurt out.

"I'm not mad at you," I said confused, I sat up cross-legged.

"I've been lying here for an hour trying to think of why you're mad at me and I can't think of anything at all," she said ignoring what I had told her.

"I'm not mad at you," I repeated.

"Then why are you being weird? You didn't talk to me at all today and you didn't kiss me this morning when I came to your room," I stood up and started pacing the room. Brittany moved and sat on the end of her bed staring at me.

"I-I'm not good enough for you," I said quietly.

"Wha-"

"Let me finish," she looked like she was going to speak again, "Please," I begged. She closed her mouth and slowly nodded.

"I'm not good enough for you. I'll never be good enough for you, there will always be people out there that will _hate _us for being together because we're girls. I'm just holding you back, you could be with a nice g-guy who would look after you and no one would say anything bad about it. You could get anyone you want; you're beautiful, funny, and amazingly you're nice to everyone. You could find a boyfriend in a instant." Her eyes were brimming with tears and I could feel mine were too.

"I don't-"

"Artie was right at the Winter Formal. Even though I hate him so much and I wish he would just go to hell, he was right. He would be so much better for you."

"San-"

"If you were with him nothing bad would happen to you. Remember in the summer when we went camping and those guys beat me up because we were together? What if that had been you? I would have never forgiven myself." Brittany had tears streaming down her face now and all I wanted to do was make them go away. I held her hand and she didn't let go.

"I love you _so_ much"

"I love you too"

"I know, but if were being completely honest, you could do so much better than me and you deserve someone better than me"

"But-"

"I think we should break up," my voice shook as I said those fateful words.

"No you don't mean that," Brittany's voice broke.

"You know I'll always love you the most," I leaned forwards and pressed our lips together, savoring the feeling. I hugged her breathing in her vanilla scent.

"I love you too," I stood up before I any tears fell and walked towards the door. I reached out and twisted the handle.

"Please don't go," she pleaded. It took all my energy to not look back. I slipped out the door and closed it behind me. Through the wood I could hear her sobs and I finally let my own go. I bit down on my hand to muffle the noise.

I sprinted home and up to my room. I slammed the bedroom door shut. Sliding down it I let the painful sobs rack my body. I crawled to by bed and buried myself under the covers not even bothering to change my clothes.

"I love you Brittany," I choked out. But this was for the best.

**Please don't hate me! REVIEW and tell me what you think! Where should it go from here? Any suggestions?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey everyone, i know i already updated today but i got writing and i didn't stop and this chapter just came out. This one's short as well but if you combine chapter 10 and 11 then it's kinda long... anyway please read and enjoy! xx**

I didn't go to school the next day or the next; I don't think I could face seeing Brittany at the moment. I sulked around the house and luckily Marco didn't question it, he was cool like that. I could help but think that maybe I'd made a mistake. Maybe we shouldn't have broken up.

Without Brittany it feels like half my heart is missing. There's an actual pain because I know she's not mine anymore. I closed my eyes and brushed my fingertips over my lips. I already miss her lips. No, I miss everything about her, the way her eyes light up when she saw me or how she would compliment and kiss me 'just because'. God I was so stupid.

Should I go over and talk to her? Would she even want to talk to me? My door burst open loudly. I think it crack my wall because of how hard it hit the wall.

"Shit!" I shouted.

"What the fuck have you done to Brittany," Quinn stormed in pointing her finger at me.

"I-"

"Because right now she's at home crying her eyes out being comforted by Rachel and all I could get out of her was the words 'Santana' and 'break up', please tell me you didn't break up with her," she hissed at me her finger in my chest.

"Shit Q, get off of me!" I shoved her away from me.

"Don't Q me. What. Did. You Do."

"I broke up with Brittany," I said quietly.

"You what!"

"I broke-"

"I heard what you said. Why did you do it?" she asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"You don't know? You don't know? You broke her heart and you don't even have a reason? You know, I thought you changed over the summer from the bitch I first met but obviously you're still the same!" she shouted at me. Her words cut through me like ice and I flinched as she came close.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you loved her?"

"I do love her!" I yelled back finally finding my voice.

"Then why the fuck would you ever break up with her?"

"I-I… because-"

"Santana Maria Lopez if you don't tell me right now…"

"Calm down Quinn, what are you my mother?"

"Don't tell me to calm down Santana, you're hurting my best friend right now. Now tell me."

"She can do better," I mumbled so quietly I could barely even understand what I said.

"What?"

"She can do better!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever loved someone so much it hurts?" I took a shaky breath.

"I-"

"Because that's how I feel about Brittany, it actually hurts when I'm not with her"

"San," Quinn spoke for the first time since she came into my room she didn't shout. I saw her eyes soften.

"If you love her so much why did you break up with her?"

"I told you, she could do better than just me"

"I'm still not following, I've never seen a more perfect couple before"

"Remember those guys that beat me up in the summer at the campsite?" I asked Quinn the same thing I asked Brittany.

"Yeah"

"Well what if that was Brittany instead who had gone to get peanut butter, they would have beaten her up too! There are so many more people out there who could do that to her and I'm not going to take that chance with her, she's to special"

"Do you hear yourself right now? Get your head out of your ass Santana! The world is changing barely anyone now is against gays! Those guys were just douches who felt good about them selves for beating up a girl. Why would you give up on your soul mate because of something that _could _happen? You said it yourself this could happen, it doesn't mean it will."

"You're one to talk, you and hobbit are still in the closet"

"Actually we decided to come out soon," she said with a small smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were tired of hiding," she said matter of factly.

"Huh, I'm proud of you Q," I told her honestly.

"Thanks but stop changing the subject here. You're an idiot, Brittany's your other half."

"I know"

"You have to talk to her San"

"She won't want to talk to me"

"You never know till you try"

"I can't… she hates me now," I said looking down at my hands.

"No. She loves you"

"But-"

"No buts, what are you so afraid of?"

"It's stupid…" I grumbled.

"You can tell me San, I may have been Britts best friend first but you're my best friend too"

"I've never told anyone this before."

"Well maybe you need to get it off your back?"

"Okay…" I took a deep breath, "I don't want her to leave me."

"So you left her first?"

"I guess? I don't know," I shrugged, "It made sense in my head. I just thought that if I broke up with her now it would save a lot of pain later."

"I still don't get why you would ever think she would leave you anyway"

"Everyone else has. Why should she?" I looked at Quinn but then I had to look away. This is why I never told anyone, I couldn't stand the pity that I knew they would look at me with after I told them.

"San, don't think that," she tried to sooth.

"Why? It's true. My parents don't want me. My old 'friends' didn't even bat an eyelid when I told them I was moving. None of them have even tried to contact me. There's got to be something wrong with me, if they noticed what was wrong why wouldn't Brittany?"

"There's nothing wrong with you. You just surrounded yourself with the wrong people. Everyone in Lake Lima and glee club are your friends"

"You yourself called me a bitch as soon as you walked in here," Quinn's face dropped when she realized that is exactly what she had done. It's just like how Brittany hates the word stupid, I hate the word bitch. It's exactly what I don't want to be but am.

"I didn't mean that," Quinn said quickly, "I was just mad at you for making Brittany sad"

"I know and it doesn't matter anyway," I shrugged.

"Yes it does, I shouldn't have said it, I'm sorry"

"It's fine"

"It's really not, I fee awful"

"Don't I'm used to it"

"That's not something you should be used to," I just shrugged again in response.

"Can we just stop this pity party right now please!" I demanded as Quinn opened her mouth to probably apologize again.

"Ugh, fine. So about Brittany…"

"Yes…"

"When are you going to talk to her?"

"…Tomorrow, I'll talk to her tomorrow"

"Good"

* * *

I face planted my bed. For this past week I've been trying constantly to talk to Brittany every chance I got but she always managed to slip away. She even stopped going to the classes we shared. I made notes for her for each lesson she missed and put them in her locker at the end of the day along with letters asking her to meet up with me.

So far I've waited in my car, outside of school, under the bleachers and in the choir room for her but she hasn't come once. I just got back from sitting outside her house for two hours but she still hasn't come home yet. Oh god I sound like a stalker.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in!" I shouted but it came out muffled cause my face was still in my bed.

"Hey chica, what's wrong?" Marco asked.

"Brittany won't talk to me"

"What have you done to try and get her to talk to you?" he questioned. I rolled over so I was on my back.

"I wrote her notes for her in the lessons she missed, I wrote her letters asking her to meet me places so we could talk, I waited outside of her house…"

"That's it?"

"Yeah"

"No I know why she's not talking to you! You barely put in any effort for this girl! Come on, you know Brittany, you know what she loves. Just think."

"Ugh, you're right, I've done nothing," I muttered.

"You're a Lopez! Start acting like one, where's that Lopez charm?"

"Thanks Uncle M"

"No problem chica, come down in twenty, I made burgers for dinner," I nodded as he left the room. I picked up my phone were I had dropped it on the floor earlier. I scrolled through my contacts and pressed a number I never thought I would.

"Hey Hob-Rachel, I need a favour"

**REVIEW please! Is this better? They're almost back together, yay!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey guys heres the next chapter!**

**Just to clear everything up the only reason I had Santana break up with Brittany was because she still had insecurities to get over so she could fully move on from her parents kicking her out.**

**Please read and enjoy xx**

_"Hey Hob-Rachel, I need a favour"_

I cringed as I spoke those words. How did it come to this? Me being so desperate I had to ask Berry for help.

"Santana? Is there something you require?" she asked.

"Seriously how is Quinn interested in you at all?" I teased.

"If you're going to be like that Santana I think I'll hang up ri-"

"No! No I'm sorry!" I said quickly.

"Hmm… this must be important if you're apologizing to me."

"You could say that"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Brittany from the way she was crying the other week," I winced as Rachel told me about Brittany.

"Yeah it is"

"I don't know if I want to help in this scheme, Brittany's my friend and I don't want you to hurt her anymore than you already have"

"Please, I need to get her back, it was a mistake," I pleaded, "I need your help"

"Fine, I can't refuse when love is at stake"

"Great! I have a few ideas on what I need you to do"

* * *

"Oh shit, she's not going to like this! We have to change it! It's not good enough!" I started having a mini panic attack.

"Santana calm down, we have gone over this extensively over the past two days. This is the best coarse of action in this situation"

"You're not helping Berry!" I hissed.

"Yeah you should just like totally calm down Santana," Sugar butted in.

"What are you even doing here Sugar? You were meant to leave ten minutes ago!"

"Hey this is my restaurant if you want to use the Sugar Shack you better be nice to me"

"I'm paying you for Christ sake!"

"Eh," she shrugged.

"Berry, take Sugar and just leave Brittany should be here soon"

"Although I don't appreciate being ordered about, I will do as you asked," Rachel grabbed Sugar by that arm and dragged her out the Sugar Shack. I paced back and forth between the empty tables trying to calm my nerves. Brittany would be here soon with Quinn; I seriously need to get a grip.

The Sugar Shack was closed for the night; I was the only one in the building. The lights were dimmed and there was a spot light on the on the stage. I made my way to the stage and sat down on the stool set in the middle of the stage I picked up the guitar and strummed the strings.

My body froze as I heard Brittany's familiar voice outside the doors.

"I really don't feel like going out Quinn," she said in a defeated sigh, my heart clenched because I know I was the one to make her sound like that.

"It'll be good for you B, we'll get some food and talk, it'll be fun," I heard Quinn respond. The door pushed open and Brittany walked in first. Her eyes widened when she saw me, her eyes raked over the rest of the Sugar Shack and she realized we were alone. She spun around to face Quinn.

"Quinn!" she hissed, "You set me up! I can't do this," she almost made it out the door and I wanted to shout out for her to stop but my voice wouldn't work. Thankfully Quinn did it for me.

"Britt," she grasped Brittany's arm, "Just listen to what she has to say"

"You're on her side?" she asked anger seeping into her voice, "When did you talk to _her_?"

"I'm not on anyone's side," Quinn replied staying calm, "And I talked to Santana a few days ago, just listen to her, she may have been a bit drastic in her actions but I can see where she's coming from"

"I can't believe this," Brittany muttered.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you later," Quinn turned towards me and gave me an encouraging look before walking out leaving Brittany and I alone for the first time in weeks.

"Hey," I said weakly. Her eyes bore into me.

"That's all you can say to me?" she asked harshly. I'd never seen Brittany this angry before and I never imaged that the first time I did it would be towards me.

"How've you been?" I tried again.

"Ugh!" she scoffed throwing her arms in the air. Oops, bad mistake. She stormed over to a chair and sat down with her back facing me.

"Could we talk please?" I begged.

"What do we have to talk about?"

"Everything."

"Well I'm here. Talk."

"Can you please look at me Brittany," I pleaded. I wanted to jump off the stage and make her look at me but I knew I couldn't do that so I stayed where I was sat on the stage. After a few minutes she slowly turned around in her chair. Hurt, anger and confusion passed over her face. I hated seeing her like this.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"Just say what you have to say," she said bitterly, her arms crossed over her chest. It was so strange to hear Brittany like this; she must be trying so hard to be mean to me right now, it's not in her nature to be mean.

"First off I want to say how stupid I've been. I never should have broken up with you, I'm so sorry, I love you so much."

"You can't say that anymore," she but in.

"But I do"

"No. You don't."

"Yes I do," I said with as much conviction I could, "And I'll spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you if that's what it takes." I looked down at my hands nervously, "The reason I broke up with you is because of Artie."

"You can't just blame Artie for all our problem Santana"

"I'm not, it was what he said though that got me thinking. On the night of the Winter Formal in the choir room when I was arguing with Artie he kept going on how he would be better for you and how I wasn't a good girlfriend. At the time I just brushed them off but then the next day his words just kept running through me. How he _would _be better for you, if you were with a guy it would make life so much easier for you. I don't even know why that got to me I know you're a lesbian. But it did, I guess I thought you could learn to love a guy and it would make your life so much easier and better and I was just holding you back. How could I hold you back when I love you so much?

"Then my insecurities resurfaced. I know it's dumb and I thought those wounds were healed but after my parents kicking me out it just seemed like anyone I ever loved eventually left. So why wouldn't you as well? I think I just thought that if I broke up with you then it would save us both a lot of pain later. How stupid was that? It would hurt forever because you're it for me Brittany, the love of my life, my soul mate. I could never love anyone more than I love you and I know we have our fights and stuff like normal couples but it would be worth it because in the end I'd still have you and that's all that matters."

I looked up at Brittany for the first time since I started my rant. She had tears in her eyes. Instead of hurt confusion and anger in her eyes all I saw was sadness.

"I didn't realize that you felt all that," she said quietly.

"I didn't exactly tell you"

"I should have known anyway"

"Don't turn this on you, it was all me and my insecurities"

"I know, I still don't forgive you"

"And I don't expect you too, I'm just hoping that you can give me a chance so that maybe one day you will"

"I don't know…" I could hear her wavering.

"Glee club is all about singing about how you feel and I know that a song won't solve all our problems but it's at start. After I sing this maybe you'll consider and if you don't I'm not going to stop without a fight."

_la la lla la la la la _

_la la _

_la la la la la la _

_la la lla la la la la _

_la la _

_la la la la la la _

_You say you've seen too many things, _

_that turn out to be too good to be true. _

_Against your better judgment, opened up your heart, _

_'til you found the joke was on you. _

_Looking out on the rest of our lives, _

_If we're gonna be together or apart _

_About the only way I know how to come, _

_is right straight from my heart. _

_I want you now, _

_I'll show you how _

_I can be the girl you need me to be _

_I've been around, _

_but now I've found _

_that you're the only one for me. _

_Say you'll never fall again _

_You won't subject yourself to such pain _

_If you give me half a chance I will _

_Never leave you standing out in the rain _

_But if you think that I could look you in your face and lie right _

_through my teeth _

_then turn around and walk away _

_Cross my heart, girl I care for you and when I look into your eyes I _

_must say... _

_I want you now _

_I'll show you how _

_I can be the girl you need me to be _

_I've been around _

_but now I've found _

_that you're the only one for me _

_I need you so _

_I can't let go _

_Gonna be all that I can be _

_I want you still _

_I always will _

_cause you're the only one for me _

_la la lla la la la la _

_la la _

_la la la la la la _

_la la lla la la la la _

_la la _

_la la la la la la _

_I want you now _

_I'll show you how _

_I can be the girl you need me to be _

_I've been around _

_but now I've found _

_that you're the only one for me _

_I need you so _

_I can't let go _

_Gonna be all that I can be _

_I want you still _

_I always will _

_cause you're the only one for me._

I placed the guitar back on its stand. I let my tears flow freely down my face. I put all my emotions behind the words and I hope she understood me. I searched her face, which also had tears streaming down it. I stood up and hopped off the stage so I was standing a few feet in front of her.

"Can you please say something Brittany," my voice broke when I spoke her name.

"That was beautiful Santana," she said with a small smile. That smile gave me hope, it may not be a lot but it was something.

"Thanks," I replied nervously.

"I still don't forgive you though," the hope I felt a second ago vanished in a second.

"Oh okay," I sighed in a defeated voice.

"You were right when you said a song couldn't solve our problems. But…I want to give you a chance," she said softly. My breath caught in my throat.

"Thank you so much Britt," I smiled hugely.

"I understand that you were worried and insecure but if you had just told me we could have worked it out together, that's what you do in relationships"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"How can I trust that if we get back together and things get harder that you just won't run away again?"

"I would never do that again, I already made the mistake once"

"You can say that now but things change"

"Please Britt you have to trust me that I'd never do this again. It was the biggest mistake of my life"

"That's the thing though Santana, I can't trust you about that right now"

"What can I do to earn your trust back? I'll do anything!"

"Trust is something that takes time to earn," she said gently.

"Could take you out on a date?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"No, sorry. How about you ask me in a week. Before then we can just hang out as friends again," she suggested. I nodded in agreement, it wasn't fully what I wanted but I'd take what I could get, any time with Brittany was better than none.

"I'd like that"

"Me too," she got up and walked over to me. She pulled me into a hug. It was quick but it had to mean something, "Thanks for the song," she said smiling and then she was gone. She walked out the Sugar Shack leaving me by myself.

Hanging out, I could do that.

**REVIEW please! Tell me what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hi all readers, here's a long chapter I've been promising. I think this is a good one, I like how it turned out.**

**I recommend that you read the lyrics of the first song. They're pretty meaningful; I only say this because I'm probably not the only one who skips out on them.**

Day 1.

Brittany and I had made plans with everyone else to hang out after school. It wasn't just us two but it was something. At least we would be in the same place as each other and that hadn't happened in ages. I drove back with Puck and he kept on going on about how Mario was better than Luigi so I tuned him out after 5 minutes. We parked outside Quinn's house and got out. I was glad it was at Quinn's house and not Brittany's or anyone else's. Quinn's house was safe, like neutral ground. We knocked and Quinn lead us downstairs to a living room, sit type thing. I noticed everyone was already there. There was music blaring and some of the guys were playing on the pool table. Puck left me to play with them.

I looked over at the girls they were sitting on the L-shaped sofa talking. I rolled my eyes when I saw Quinn sit right up close to Rachel and I almost gagged when I saw the smile they shared. Then I looked at Brittany. She was fiddling with her hands and then her eyes would zip around the room like she was trying to look everywhere but me. Deciding I didn't want to be put in that awkward position of causing the talking to stop when I went over there I made my way towards the guys. They handed me a cue and I joined Sam and Puck's team.

Of course we beat them, how could we not win with me on the team. But the whole time I wasn't playing I was looking at Brittany. It probably started to be a bit creepy but I don't give a shit at the moment. Every time I looked at her I had to hold the edge of the table so I wouldn't run over to her and kiss her begging her to forgive me. I couple of times I could swear I felt Brittany looking at me to but whenever I looked over at her she was always looking somewhere else or talking to someone. It was probably all in my head.

* * *

Day 2.

Today Quinn invited me over to hers again but this time it would only be with me, Brittany and Rachel. After school finished I got a lift home with Quinn, thankfully Brittany went with Rachel, I don't think I could handle an awkward half hour car ride with her right now. Quinn and I had barely walked in the door when Rachel and Brittany knocked. My heart started to beat faster and I got nervous.

"Don't have a heart attack S," Quinn said.

"Shut up I'm not," I snapped. She rolled her eyes and moved to open the door. She said hi to Brittany before hugging Rachel and pecking her on the lips. I gagged.

"Please don't do that in front of me!" I choked. Quinn just smiled at me.

"Nope get used to it," she smirked.

"Besides you and Brittany always kissed-" Quinn elbowed her in the arm. Rachel's hands slammed over her mouth. I glared at her hard and Brittany looked at the ground awkwardly.

"I'm so so-"

"Shut it dwarf," I gritted my teeth.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that," Quinn defended her. I didn't respond I stormed out to the back yard and slouched down on a chair. A few minutes later I heard the sliding door open. Rachel cleared her throat.

"What is it hobbit?"

"I'm sorry about before," she said unusually quiet.

"It's fine"

"I probably didn't help your situation"

"Can we just drop it?"

"Of course, I just came to inform that Quinn and Brittany have already started making the pizza."

"Okay, lets go then," I sighed. I'd have to go in there at some point. We wandered back into the kitchen. Brittany's and my eyes locked instantly. They didn't look mad or angry or sad, just focused and curious. I gave a tight-lipped smile and started to make my pizza.

Half an hour later we were all sat around the table eating our food. Rachel and Quinn were feeding and whispering to each other while me and Brittany sat awkwardly near them. Were Brittany and I that bad? Probably worse, I concluded. I looked at Brittany when I felt her gazed on me. She didn't look away.

"Hi," I mouthed at her that was the first thing I 'said' to her today.

"Hi," she mouthed back.

"You okay?" I asked still mouthing. She nodded but didn't say anything.

"So…" I said loudly interrupting Rachel and Quinn's mini make out session.

"When are you guys going to come out?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"We were thinking next week maybe," Quinn shrugged.

"Yes, we're not rushed at the moment, we like how things are," Rachel agreed and they shared another sickening smile.

"Cool…" Well that didn't work. We sat in what could have possibly been the most awkward moment in the history or ever. Finally Quinn stood up.

"I think I'll start cleaning up," she stated. We all got up to help her. Rachel was putting things in the dishwasher, Quinn was cleaning the table, Brittany was drying and I was washing.

"Ah FUCK!" I heard Brittany shout then I heard a clattering noise. My head snapped up, Brittany was clenching one hand in the other, I could see blood. I was by her instantly, not caring that Brittany not might want me near her. I took her hand and dabbed it with the cloth. I ran it under water to get rid of the blood before drying it. Quinn handed me the first aid kit and I bandaged it the cut up. It wasn't that bad just about two inches long across her palm and not very deep. I pressed the Band-Aid onto her hand.

"Like old time huh?" I said looking up at her.

"Yeah," she smiled at me, "Thanks"

"No problem"

Things got less awkward then. Brittany and I didn't necessarily talk a lot but when we did it wasn't completely uncomfortable. I think we were getting somewhere.

* * *

Day 3.

I sat in the back row in glee club by myself. I had blocked out what Mr. Shue was saying ten minutes ago. I was so fucking nervous. I had prepared a song for Brittany but I hadn't had Rachel or Quinn or anyone help me so how the fuck am I supposed to know if it's good or not? I raised my hand interrupting whatever Mr. Shue was rambling on about.

"Oh um yes Santana?" he said stopping his monologue.

"I have a song I want to sing," I stated. I think if I was anyone else he would have refused but he looked surprised that I voluntarily prepared a song. I don't do that. Well until now that is.

"Really? Good, go ahead," he gestured with his hands.

"Thanks," I stood up and told Brad and the band what song I was going to sing. They nodded and so I stood in the middle of the choir room. I stared straight at Brittany, everyone else faded into the back ground.

"I know I made a mistake Brittany, a huge one, one I wish I could take back so much but I know I can't. This song is for you and maybe it could be another step forward not back."

_Oceans apart, day after day _

_And I slowly go insane _

_I hear your voice on the line _

_But it doesn't stop the pain _

_If I see you next to never _

_But how can we say forever _

_Wherever you go, whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_I took for granted, all the times _

_That I thought would last somehow _

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears _

_But I can't get near you now _

_Oh, can't you see it, baby _

_You've got me goin' crazy _

_Wherever you go, whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_I wonder how we can survive _

_This romance _

_But in the end if I'm with you _

_I'll take the chance _

_Oh, can't you see it, baby _

_You've got me goin' crazy _

_Wherever you go, whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

I took a shaky breath and slowing looked at Brittany. I could hear everyone cheering and clapping but it was muffled, I was only focused on Brittany. She had tears in her eyes and I suddenly got nervous and scared that she didn't like it but then she smiled and that disappeared. She got up and hugged me, I squeezed her tight just making sure that this was real.

"That was amazing San," I grinned when she called me 'San' she hasn't done that in weeks.

"It's true, every word of it," I told her genuinely.

"I know," then she kissed me. Not a full on kiss, only on the cheek but it made me beam like a goof ball as I walked back to my seat in a dazed.

* * *

Day 4.

"Hi Brittany," I said shocked that she walked up to me. I closed my locker.

"Hey Santana"

"Britt's coming home with us today," Quinn said, well that's awkward I didn't notice her standing there.

"Hey Q, cool so were going now?"

"Yeah, come on," we walked outside to Quinn's car. This is the least weird being around Brittany has felt in a while and I basked in it. I hated feeling uncomfortable around Brittany it wasn't natural.

I slid into the passengers seat and Brittany sat in the back. Quinn and Brittany talked about how their days were as I stared out the window at the passing cars and buildings. I nearly hit my head on the roof when Brittany shouted.

"Ooo! I love this song, turn it up Q!" she squealed. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you PMS_

_Like a bitch, I would know_

Brittany started to sing along with the radio, dancing in her seat and fist bumping the air.

_And you overthink_

_Always speak cryptically_

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

Quinn joined in belting out they lyrics as well. She danced to but not as much considering she was driving.

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-o_

Brittany and Quinn stared at me like they were waiting for something.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on San! Sing," Brittany laughed. I did. We shouted they words as loud as we could just rocking out to the music.

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_We used to be_

_Just like twins, so in sync_

_The same energy_

_Now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing_

_Now you're plain boring_

_I should know that you're not gonna change…._

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

"Oh my god! That was so awesome!" Brittany grinned.

"Yeah, you are," I muttered quietly. I don't know if she heard me or not but she smiled wildly at me. My stomach fluttered.

* * *

Day 5.

I walked into the busy cafeteria for the first time that week. I'd been avoiding going to lunch because I didn't know if Brittany would want me at the table with her but because of yesterday I felt like it was okay today.

I carried a red tray and got some salad for lunch. I headed over to the normal glee club table. Brittany saw me and waved me over. My insides flipped around. I remember when she used to do that everyday. She would call me over then scoot over to make room for me so I could sit next to her even if there was barely and room. Then when I sat down she would shuffle back over so our legs were touching. She'd kiss me hello and then tell me how amazing or boring her day had been.

She did that today but instead of shuffling back so our legs were touching she moved a bit farther away just to make sure they weren't. There was no kiss hello only a small hi. I returned it though. Even though we weren't back to our full normal selves, we were definitely moving forward.

* * *

Day 6.

I was anxious. I was going to ask Brittany on the date tomorrow. I had it planned down to the second but what if it went wrong? I made sure that no one was free to give lifts home so Brittany would have to go with me. That was just in case though, we've been getting better I think. Yesterday when we got back to Lake Lima instead of just hugging Quinn goodbye she hugged me as well.

I sat in Math class on a table by myself on the next table over Brittany was sat next to Kurt. When I walked into the class I had hoped to sit next to Brittany but Kurt got there first so I settled for on the next table over.

I felt someone nudge me. I looked up and saw Brittany staring at me.

"Can you help me with this question?" she asked. I smiled because she could have asked Kurt but she asked me.

"Yeah, lets see it," I whispered back. She showed me the paper she was working on.

"You have to use Pythagoras Theorem here," I pointed to the page.

"Oh, you mean the alphabet in the box?" she asked.

"Yeah a squared + b squared = c squared," I told her.

"Girls! Quiet back there!" Mrs. Hagberg ordered.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," I murmured back.

* * *

Day 7.

I walked up to Brittany and Quinn where they stood by Quinn's locker. I had brought Marco's truck in especially so I could drive Brittany home. Quinn and Brittany greeted me when they saw me.

"Oh by the way B, I can't give you a lift home tonight, Rach wants me to stay late and do this Glee thing with her," Quinn said apologetically, she sent me a subtle wink and I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"That's okay, I can just ask someone else," she shrugged.

"I-I could take you Britt, if you want that is?" I wanted to face palm myself at my awkwardness.

"Really? That'd be great, thanks San," she smiled. I did a victory dance inside my head. Yes! My plan was set into action.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon I was sat next to Brittany in the truck, music was playing quietly in the background. I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thanks for driving me home," Brittany said breaking the silence.

"It's fine, I missed driving you home," I added nervously.

"Me too," she admitted quietly.

The drive back was relatively but it wasn't tense or strained silence. I pulled up outside of Brittany's house and we both got out the car. I walked around to Brittany's side and she looked at me with a curious expression. She was probably wondering why I got out the car as well.

"So… it's been a week Brittany"

"It has," she agreed.

"And I haven't forgotten, 'How about you ask me in a week' that's what you said to me and that's what I'm going to do. I've spent this whole week trying to act normal around you Brittany and trying to stop myself from kissing you or holding you're hand when I'm around you. I had to literally bite my tongue so I wouldn't say 'I love you' to you because I knew you probably didn't want to hear it from me. But just so you know I still love you and I always will nothing will ever change that.

"So Brittany," I sighed fiddling with my hands nervously, "Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes"

**Yay! She said yes! Waahoo! Tell me what you think. Did Brittany say yes to soon? How do you want their date to be? You tell me in a REVIEW i love them and i love the feed back. xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey all, thank you for all your amazing reviews they are amazing and i love them all! Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Please read and enjoy :)**

**Dominic Flynn: **Thank you for your review. Although suggest that you seriously get an account, cause the only way I can talk to you is by writing these and I don't want to ruin the story for the other readers. I was thinking about when she would come into the story but it probably won't be in this chapter sorry. But I can guarantee she will appear! :)

* * *

After I had asked Brittany on the date we had planned it for the next weekend. It was now Friday and our date was tomorrow. I was really excited; I have the whole thing planned out with the help of Puck. I know he doesn't seem like the most romantic person out there but he showed me this awesome place and I couldn't wait to take her there.

I closed my locker after shoving my homework into my bag. I walked down the corridor towards Brittany's locker so I could tell her what time the date was tomorrow. I turned the corner but then stopped in my tracks.

Brittany was talking to some guy. He wasn't exactly amazingly hot but he was okay looking and had glasses but they worked on him. The guy was talking to Brittany, he looked nervous and he was fiddling with his hands. Brittany reached out and touched his arm before saying something to him. I held in my jealously. It was probably nothing. I saw them talk again and then the guy left.

I counted to ten… Okay, I'm calm now. I strode over to Brittany.

"Hey Brittany," I greeted.

"Oh hi San," she smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll pick up at 5:30 tomorrow for our date"

"Okay cool, I'll see you then," she gave me a small hug. Brittany left then, I don't know where she's going, but then I guess I don't have the privilege to know everything about Brittany anymore.

* * *

I stood nervously outside Brittany's door my hand just about to knock. Why the fuck am I so scared right now? I took a deep breath before pounding my knuckles against the hard wood. It swung open and I was met by a stern looking Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. I gulped.

"Hello Susan, Pete," I stuttered uncertainly.

"Hello Santana," Pete greeted firmly.

"Can we talk to you in the living room please?" Susan asked, she sounded more calm than Pete.

"Um yeah okay… where's Brittany?" I asked following them to the living room.

"She's still upstairs getting ready for your _date_," Pete responded.

"Oh"

"Have a seat Santana," I did as I was told.

"What intentions do you have with our daughter?" Pete asked.

"I love her and I want to show her that," I said confidently.

"Hmm… well for the past month she's been sad constantly, not her usually bubbly self and we've been told that was because of you. Yes?"

"Yes sir," I hunched my shoulders at his question.

"You broke up with her, correct?"

"Yes sir"

"And now you want to date our daughter again?"

"Yes sir," I felt like I was trapped.

"Look," he sighed, "You're a good girl Santana, before whatever happened you made Brittany so happy and then something changed. Whenever Kayla asked where you were Brittany would leave the room crying. We just don't want our little girl to get hurt more than she already has"

"I know I hurt Brittany, it was the biggest mistake of my life and I wish I could take it back but I can't. I just want to make it right again. I love Brittany and nothing's going to change that and even if you guys don't approve of me any more, I'm still going to try be with Brittany"

"We don't necessarily want this to happen but Brittany has been getting better, so we'll allow this date but if anything like this happens again you can't expect us to be so lenient," I said sternly.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting Brittany ever again"

"Okay," he still sounded doubtful. Just then Brittany walked in.

"Oh hi Santana, I didn't realize you where here," she said surprised.

"Yeah, your parents were just talking to me," I told her, she looked at me suspiciously.

"Well leave you two alone," Susan said before taking Pete's hand and guiding him out the room.

"You look really beautiful," I complimented Brittany. She was dressed in a flowing navy blue skirt, a cream top, a leather jacket over the top and black wedges. She looked stunning.

"Thank you, so do you," she returned.

"Do you want to get going?"

"Sure"

I lead her outside to Marco's truck and opened the door for her. She smiled in thanks and slid into the car.

"So where are we going?" she asked as I got in the car and started the engine.

"It's a surprise," I told her.

"Oh," she pouted, that pout still got to me. I could see it in my peripheral vision, it was so distracting.

"Don't do that to me Britt," I begged.

"Please tell me," she pleaded.

"I love surprising you though"

"Fine but how will you know I'll like the place we're going to?" she asked.

"I think you'll like it"

* * *

I parked the truck outside the restaurant. I quickly jumped out the car and ran around to Brittany's side so I could open the door for her.

"You're being very chivalrous tonight," Brittany commented.

"I am, you deserve it," I winked at her making her blush slightly. She rubbed her nose trying to hide it but it didn't really work. Could she get more adorable?

"What is this place?" she asked. Looking at the building. It was a small Italian restaurant; there was a huge red sign on the outside spelling 'Dante's' in curvy writing.

"The other day I was driving around here looking for a good place for our date and all of the really expensive places just looked too… formal. I saw this place and went in, it looks amazing."

"Yay! I love Italian food!" she said happily.

"I know, come on lets go in," I took her hand but froze as I realized what I had just done. I looked at her face to see if she was mad. She wasn't, she smiled at me reassuringly and squeezed my hand a bit tighter. I let out a long sigh of relief. I didn't realize until just now how much I missed holding Brittany's hand; it was like ours were made to be together.

I guided her inside, as soon as the doors opened we were hit with the intoxicating aroma's of the food.

"Mmm, it smell so good," Brittany said taking a breath of the air.

"Yeah, I can't wait to try the food," a man in a white shirt and a waist apron came up to us.

"A table for two?" he asked.

"Yes please," I responded. He led us to a small table in the back. After we sat down he ordered our drinks, I had a coke and Brittany had sprite.

I scanned the menu. Everything sounded so good; I didn't know what I wanted to choose.

"What are you having?" Brittany asked after a few minutes.

"I have no idea, it all sounds to delicious"

"Same, I'm stuck between the pizza pugliese and the penne all'arrabbiata," she said staring at her menu like it would make the decision for her. I closed my menu.

"How about, I have the pizza and you have the pasta and we share?" I suggested.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Not at all, they both sound really good"

We ordered our food and it came quickly. We dug in, half way through our meals we switched plates and continued eating.

"So, who was that guy you were talking to yesterday?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Which guy?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Blonde, kinda geeky looking, glasses," I described.

"Oh that's Mason," she told me. Who the fuck is Mason?

"Who?"

"Mason Gerfield, he's my lab partner in Biology"

"Oh," I tried to hide my sigh of relief.

"Are you jealous?"

"No," I responded unconvincingly, the blush that spread over my cheeks didn't help much.

"You were jealous!"

"No I wasn't," I said defiantly.

"You don't have to be jealous," she said softly.

"Why's that?" I held my breath waiting for her answer. Her eyes met mine.

"No reason," my heart deflated a bit, but I tried to not let it getting to me.

"Oh okay," I sighed disappointed.

After we finished eating I paid for the meal and we headed back to Marco's truck.

"This date was really nice," Brittany said as we climbed into the car.

"Well it's not over yet," I told her.

"Really?" I could hear a hint of excitement in her voice and it made my insides churn that maybe she was starting to forgive me.

"Yep, I have something else planned for us," I said mysteriously.

The drive only took about ten minutes. When we started to go up hill Brittany looked at me questioningly but I didn't say anything I just continued to stare out the front window, my eyes focused on the road.

I heard Brittany gasp slightly as I parked the car. We were parked on a ledge on top of a hill. You could see all of Findlay and it's lights. We stepped out the car.

"This is gorgeous," Brittany breathed.

"I thought so," but I wasn't looking at the view.

"I have something for you," I told her walking to the truck.

I quickly grabbed a bouquet of flowers from the back seat and held them out to her.

"These are for you," her eyes widened with enthusiasm at them.

"They're beautiful," she said in awe.

"Well I was just thinking, we haven't done our flower thing in a while and I wanted to tell you something with them," I told her softly.

"What do they mean?" she asked.

"This one is an apple blossom, it means promise because I promise to never hurt you again. This one is a freesia, it means trust, one day I hope that I'll have the privilege of having your trust again. This one is a pink rose, it means friendship, not only were you my girlfriend you were also my best friend and even if you don't consider me your best friend anymore I still consider you mine. This is a yellow tulip, it means hopelessly in love, that's how I am with you. This last one is a lilac it means first love. I've always loved you Brittany, from the first moment I saw you. Maybe I didn't know it then but I was in love with you. I remember when I first saw you were playing with Daisy on your front yard. You looked so beautiful and happy, how could I not fall in love with you instantly. You know, you're the reason I fell over then, I was so shocked by how stunning you looked"

"I thought you were pretty too, even though you were sprawled out over the floor and bleeding," she admitted.

"You did?"

"Mmm," she took a sniff of the flowers.

"Are you cold?" I asked when I saw her shiver.

"Yeah a little bit," she said rubbing her arms. I took the flowers from her and placed them back in the car.

"Take my hand," I held mine out waiting for her to take it. She did, her milky skin contrasted against my darker skin. I entwined our fingers together. I led her to the back of the truck; I jumped up and then helped Brittany up. I laid out a blanket on the bottom and placed willows by one end. I sat down and patted the spot next to me for her to sit next to me. After she was sat down I covered us in a thick blanket.

"Better?"

"Much," she shuffled around getting warm. I laid back and rested my head on the pillows looking up at the stars. A minute later Brittany did the same.

"Remember our first date?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"You showed me the constellations"

"I remember"

"You said that you loved looking at the stars and that your favorite was Orion's Belt because it was easiest to see. Then you showed me the four stars that are his body and the three that are his sword"

"You remember all that?" she asked amazed. I nodded.

"I remember everything you say. Then I told you that you were smart and you said you weren't but you are you know. You said that you and your dad used to star gaze and you just remembered."

"I still can't believe you remembered that," I just shrugged.

"You see those five stars?" I pointed them out.

"No, where are they?"

"They kind of look like sperm"

"Oh I see them"

"Yeah well that's Delphinus it's supposed to look like a dolphin but it looks more like sperm to me"

"I see where you're coming from there," Brittany laughed, "Hey, did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

I laughed as well, "No, I didn't"

"Do you know any others?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, okay you see those stars that look like a backwards big dipper?" I showed her where I was pointing.

"Yeah I see it"

"Well if you look down a bit there's another star then one right next to it and then the stars kind of curve like a backwards 'S', do you see it?"

"Yep"

"That's Draco, the dragon"

"Like Harry Potter"

"Mmm," I agreed.

"How do you know all these? I thought you hadn't gone star gazing before?" she asked.

"You know," I shrugged.

"San"

"Okay, I may have looked them up to impress you with," I admitted bashfully.

"How many do you know?"

"Like ten," I said blushing harder.

"Aw San that's so cute," she smiled at me. I think my insides melted.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. I really wanted to kiss her then and just as I built the courage to lean over and kiss her she turned her head and looked up at the stars again.

We laid out there for an hour before it started to get really cold and the blanket wasn't enough to keep us warm anymore.

The drive back was quiet mainly because Brittany fell asleep but she woke up about five minutes before we got back to her house. She made an adorable purring noise as she woke up and it made me smile.

I parked outside her house before opening her door for her. She got out and I handed her flowers to her.

"Thanks," she said taking them.

"Let me walk you to your door," I grasped her hand and we walked slowly up the front yard.

"This was really nice," she said as I we faced each other on her doorstep.

"Yeah it was, you're good company," I winked at her.

Her cheeks tinged pink, "You too." I leaned in then, inching our faces closer and closer together. When our lips were millimeters away from each other Brittany turned her head so I kissed just to the left of her mouth. I hid my frown of disappointment.

"Thank you for the flowers," Brittany said breaking the awkward silence that had spread over us.

"Your welcome"

"Maybe we could do this again," she suggested.

"Really?"

"Really"

"As in another date?" I clarified.

"Yes another date," she grinned at me.

"I'd like that"

"Me too"

"I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah, bye Britt"

"Bye San," I walked back down the front yard. If she's still looking when I turn back, she still likes me I chanted to myself. Slowly I looked over my shoulder and there she was, one foot in the door looking over her shoulder too. Our eyes connected and I couldn't help the huge smile that covered my face or the small dance I did when her door closed.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Good or bad date? P.S. Sectionals next chapter! Yay!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey all! Sorry this has taken longer than I expected, I came up with a new fic idea and have been writing some chapters for that, it's called 'The Lies We Tell' if any of you guys want to check it out. Please read and enjoy, hope you guy like it!**

**Month later (January)**

I was woken by a knocking on my door, it was three soft taps on the hard wood but it brought me out of my sleep. A second later it was open and my favorite blonde was walking through the door. She walked over to my bed before pressing her lips to mine, I sighed into the kiss. I pulled her down on top of me, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Mmm, I think I like waking up like this," I mumbled against Brittany's lips.

"It is a nice thing to do in the morning," Brittany agreed, "Come on time to get up," Brittany said.

"Can't we just lie here a bit longer," I whined, "It's like 5 in the morning"

"We have to get to school early, Sectionals is tomorrow and Mr. Shue wants us to practice everything again," she reminded me as she tried to pull me up by the arms.

"But we know it perfectly, it's just Hobbit who wants us there, seriously I don't think they'd miss us if we didn't go"

"San, you have a solo"

"So?"

"I think they'd notice if you weren't there"

"I hate it when you're right," I grumbled burying my head under my pillow.

"I swear you act like a 5 year old sometimes," Brittany teased.

"Actually I'm 6," I said sticking out my tongue at her.

"Here's some clothes get dressed," Brittany ordered as she threw different items of clothing at me. I grudgingly put them on but I got dressed nonetheless. I put on some make up and pulled on a jacket and my shoes.

"Hurry up Britt jeez," I teased.

"It was you who was taking so long!"

"Yeah, yeah. Those little details," we rushed out the front door jumping into Marco's truck.

Brittany and I were now pretty much back on track. On our last date she said she forgave me for breaking up with her but she still hasn't said she loves me again. I know it's only been two months since the break up mess but I still can't wait for the day she says those three words to me again. Just because she doesn't say them to me doesn't mean I don't say them to her though. Every chance I get I tell her I love her because well… I do, with all my heart.

We've been on three other dates and I've planned every one of them, it's not because Brittany doesn't want to it's because I insist every time that I take her on the date. Our last date had been on the day before Christmas Eve. I gave her a scrapbook of pictures of us and the glee club that either I took or the other glee members took. She really loved it that was the day that she kissed me again for the first time. I've been letting Brittany take all the steps, I want our relationship to go at her pace, I don't want to rush her.

I parked right next to the doors of McKinley and we rushed inside to the choir room.

"Why are you guys late?" Rachel questioned as soon as we were in the room.

"Calm your tits, we're here now," I told her.

"Santana Lopez," Quinn said warningly.

"What? Your midget girlfriend is annoying, I can't help it," I shrugged. Quinn and Rachel came out the day we came back from Christmas Holidays. I can still remember everyone's reactions.

**Flashback**

_I played with Brittany's hand that was in my lap. Mr. Shue walked in and just as he was about to say something Rachel interrupted him._

_"Excuse me Mr. Shuester, Quinn and I have something we would like to say"_

_"Okay, go ahead Rachel, Quinn," he said. Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers and they walked to the front of the choir room. Mr. Shue took a seat in the front row next to Finn._

_"We have something that we would like to share with you," Rachel started._

_"Rachel and I are dating," Quinn said. They looked at each other and I swear I threw up a little. No one said anything for a long minute._

_"How come all the hot chicks are gay?" Puck questioned playfully. There were a few murmurs of agreement._

_"I think it has something to do with the guys we're surrounded by," I said earning a giggle from Brittany._

_"No way!" Finn shouted finally snapping out of his trance, his chair scrapped against the tiles as he stood up._

_"Finn?" Mr. Shue asked curiously._

_"You broke up with me to be with her!?"_

_"I'm sorry Finn," Rachel said unusually quite._

_"Were you cheating on me with her?"_

_"Finn I-"_

_"I can't believe this!" He shouted storming out of the room. A silence dropped around the room._

_"Well aside from Finns reaction, I congratulate you two, you're a lovely couple"_

_"Thanks Kurt"_

_"Yeah, it's totally cool you guys are dating except I just realized that all my best girl friends are gay now but I'm not complaining as long as I can watch," Puck smirked. _

**End Flashback**

"San?" Brittany waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry spaced out for a second, I blame the fact that we have to be up at this ungodly hour"

"Stop complaining S, everyone else had to get up early too," Quinn said.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands; "Okay now that we're all here lets go from the top!"

* * *

**Sectionals:**

The Warblers had just performed and it was fucking amazing, I don't think I've been this nervous since I took Brittany on our second first date. The Unitards had performed first and even though they had probably the most idiotic name in history they were pretty good too.

"Okay guys you've been working so hard for this so lets go out there and do the best we can!" Mr. Shue said and everyone cheered. I heard a man announce us, we all took our places as the band started to play. The first song was a duet between Finn and Rachel. By the look on Quinn's face I could tell she wasn't happy about it. They sang 'Faithfully' while we sang back up but the whole time I could see Quinn's pained expression.

The next song was our group number, we sang 'Black or White' by Michael Jackson, that was a real crowd pleaser. Finally it was my solo. I remember when Mr. Shue told me it was me who was having the solo and not Rachel. She flipped out claiming that this would 'ruin her chance at stardom', thank god Mr. Shue ignored her. If it was me I would have landed a good blow to the jaw but Brittany was there so I refrained from that.

We were stood in two lines on the stairs of the stage. I was in the middle of the front one, I stepped out from the group as the song started.

_Come on skinny love, just last the year_

_Pour a little salt, we were never here_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Right at the moment this order's tall_

I heard the other glee members harmonizing with me as I sang.

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_And in the morning, I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different kind_

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines_

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope in light brassiere_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split_

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_And now all your love is wasted_

_Then who the hell was I?_

_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches_

_And at the end of all your lines_

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?_

_Come on skinny love_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

The music stopped and the room erupted in applause, the whole audience was on their feet. I felt a proud smile form on my lips as I lined up with everyone else. I saw Brittany giving me an ecstatic smile and I grinned back at her. We took a quick bow before rushing off the stage. I instantly felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I spun in Brittany's arms and pressed my lips against hers.

"You were amazing babe," she said as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks, you were great too"

Twenty minutes later we were all back on the stage with the Warblers and the Unitards as well.

"Well done to all the groups that performed today," the presenter said, "In third place we have…" I squeezed Brittany's hand, "The Unitards!" The audience clapped as a girl in a red dress took the trophy with a wide smile across her face.

"Now for the first place, both the Warblers and the New Directions, both of you performed amazingly but we can only have one winner today. In first place…from Lima Ohio we have the New Directions!" he shouted. The crowd clapped again but I could barely hear it over the shouts and squeals of my friends. Brittany wrapped her arms around me.

"We did it! We won San!" she shouted blissfully.

* * *

On the bus ride home Puck had shouted that there was going to be party at his house so that's where we were. All of the glee members were crammed in his basement dancing to crappy music and drinking having the best time of their lives. Everyone was still on their high from winning and the alcohol was adding to it.

I had only had one beer though, I was so fucking nervous at what I was about to do. I walked over to Brittany where she was dancing with Quinn and grasped her hand spinning her to face me. Quinn just started dancing with Mike who was next to her.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I shouted to her over the music.

"Okay!" She shouted back. I dodged the dancing bodies and guided Brittany up the stairs. Thankfully Brittany wasn't as drunk as everyone else, from what I saw she only had one shot and two beers. I led her outside, the quiet enveloped us instantly. We walked hand in hand down Pucks garden to the dock. Our feet made the wood creak as we walked down it. Stopping at the end I looked up at Brittany's face, she looked so beautiful just her light b the moonlight.

"You were so amazing today Britt, I think it was your dancing that made us win," I told her truthfully.

"You're just saying that," she laughed.

"No, you were absolutely the best one there." She opened her mouth like she was going to protest again but I spoke before she could.

"So I asked you out here because I wanted to talk to you"

"You aren't breaking up with me again are you?" Her voice was full of fear and I instantly felt bad because before that wouldn't have been there.

"No, I would never break up with you again, I learned from my mistake and that's never happening ever again," I said honestly looking her straight in the eyes.

"Oh good"

"It's actually the opposite"

"I'm confused…"

"Don't worry Britt, it's not bad or I hope it isn't…" I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, hopefully for the best.

"I'm starting to get worried," Brittany said nervously.

I took a deep breath, "Okay. I love you Brittany, more than I've ever loved another human being, more than I ever thought possible to love someone else. I can't imagine living life without you because without you my life isn't worth living," I pulled a ring out of my pocket, it was a solid silver band, the words _'S and B forever and always' _engraved on the inside. I knelt down on one knee and heard Brittany gasp, "Before you go crazy, this isn't what you think. I'm not asking you to marry me Brittany, maybe I will one day but this is a promise ring. I promise that I'll love you forever and every day of my life I'll try and show you just how much. I-" Santana didn't get to finish because suddenly Brittany's lips were on hers kissing her urgently. They fell over with Brittany on top of Santana, their lips never separated.

"I love you so much," Brittany breathed, "I never stopped loving you," Santana slipped the ring on Brittany's ring finger. It fit perfectly, like it was meant to be.

**Please REVIEW! I don't want to sound rude or ungrateful but I haven't been getting many reviews and I really would appreciate if you guys could review, I love reading them and they help me write faster :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

******Hey guys here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Please read and enjoy!**

**Dominic Flynn: **If changing the characters name fits the story then go for it, it sounds really interesting. Although I'd make sure that it's clear who the person is if your going to change the name back :)

* * *

I tip toed down the school's hallways to Kitty's locker with Quinn just behind me. I spun the combination and it opened easily. Quinn was looking down the hallway nervously but no one was here at this time in the morning.

"Not this again Quinn, no one's going to catch us," I told her as I grabbed the cameras and tape recorders from around the locker and her jacket as I suspected they were all out of battery but they should have enough footage on them.

"Look we're done, nothing to worry about," I said as I closed the locker.

"Can we just go now?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna head of to Britt's locker, she wants to meet me there," Quinn made a whipping noise.

"Where are you going then?" I questioned.

"To Rachel's locker," she mumbled quietly.

"WHIPPED!" I laughed.

"Okay, we're both whipped, shut up!" Quinn blushed.

* * *

Quinn, Brittany and I were all crowded on my bed staring at my laptops screen with our jaws dropped and our eyes bulging.

"I can't believe it," I said nearly a whisper.

"Oh my god, I feel so sorry for her," Quinn said.

"What is she going to do?" Brittany asked.

**Video**

_Kitty was stood in front of her locker tears threatening to spill over. She was talking to some jock._

_"Josh, I-I'm pregnant," Kitty stuttered. _

_"What?!"_

_"And you're the father," she whispered._

_"No, I can't be. We only did it like one time!" he exclaimed._

_"We didn't use protection idiot!" Kitty hissed._

_"And whose fault is that?" he asked, anger seeping into his tone._

_"Are you blaming this on me?" Kitty asked pointing to herself._

_"Well isn't it the girl's job?"_

_"No! You fucking douche bag, it's both of our job. We were drunk and stupid."_

_"What are you going to do?" he asked._

_"Don't you mean we?"_

_"No. You, this kid isn't mine"_

_"I haven't had sex with anyone else!"_

_"You must have cause this thing isn't mine. Look Kitty, you were a good lay but I'm to young to be a dad"_

_"You're just leaving me to do this by myself!"_

_"Sorry," and then he was gone, leaving Kitty standing by herself. Silent sobs wracked her body but as other students filed into the halls she composed herself. Taking one last deep breath she slammed her locker shut._

**End of Video**

I still couldn't believe what we had just watched. Kitty was pregnant.

"Guy's this is really serious," Quinn said, "I know what she's going through and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have anyone"

"But what can we do?" I asked, "It's not like we can go up to her and ask her about it"

"I don't know but we have do to something, tell someone!"

"Is it our job to do that?" I asked.

"Well whose job is it if it isn't ours?" Quinn asked, "No one else knows and we have to help her some how"

"I don't think we should use this to hurt Kitty, she's already going through enough right know," Brittany said.

"I agree, when this happened to me, I hated that everyone knew"

"But they're going to find out eventually, when she starts to show," I pointed out.

"This should be Kitty's choice on when she want's to tell people," Quinn said. Brittany and I nodded our heads in agreement.

* * *

Sam's house was practically thumping because of the music as it blared through the huge speakers. It was his birthday I had his present in my hand as we walked through his front door. Brittany and I got him the new Call of Duty game that Puck told me he wanted. I know buying gifts together is really 'coupley' thing to do but that gaming shit is expensive.

There were bodies everywhere, I'm pretty sure the whole school was here. Sam spotted us and came to say hello.

"Hey guys!" he shouted.

"Happy birthday!" I said handing him the gift, "This is from me and Britt," I told him.

"Thanks," he smiled wrapping his arms around both of us in a hug, "The drinks are in the kitchen so help yourself, I'm gonna go say hi to Quinn and Rach they just came in," Sam told us.

We went into the kitchen to grab drinks, me having a beer and Brittany mixing a bunch of stuff together.

"Come dance with me!" Brittany said pulling me to the dance floor, I shoved my drink in some guy's hand and followed. Some song I didn't know came on and Brittany started to dance with me. Her forearm was rested on my shoulder and the other one ran down my arm. She dropped down and a bunch of guys hollered. I looked around us and saw that a lot of guys were staring at Brittany as she danced. I know why they were staring cause lets face it my girl is the hottest around but that didn't mean I liked it. I sent them glares but they didn't seem to notice them, they had their eye fixed on her ass.

"People are staring babe," I said in Brittany's ear.

"So?"

"I don't like it," I admitted.

"No need to get jealous San, you're mine and I'm yours," she said sweetly. I couldn't help but lean up and kiss Brittany then. The staring guys hollered again but I barely heard them.

"That was the sweetest thing ever B, I love you," I held her hand and brought it up to my lips kissing the ring.

"I love you too. I'm kinda thirsty I'm gonna go get a drink," she said.

"I'll come with you," I said, Brittany started leading us back to the kitchen when something or rather someone caught my eye.

"Britt stop!" Brittany turned around with a questioning look on her face, "Look over there," Brittany looked to the right where I had gestured. Kitty was talking to some guy a drink in hand.

"Why is she drinking?" Brittany asked, "I thought you shouldn't drink when you're pregnant," Brittany whispered in my ear although it would have been unnecessary because of the volume of the music.

"You aren't and I have no idea why she is," I told her. I spotted Quinn who was talking to Rachel and marched over dragging Brittany with me.

"Scram hobbit," I snarled. I must have looked scary enough because Rachel scrambled away saying something about talking to Kurt.

"Santana!" Quinn scolded angrily, "That's my girlfriend you ass!"

"Look at Kitty," I hissed at her ignoring her insults.

"Why the fuck is she drinking?" Quinn asked completely forgetting I had just shouted at her girlfriend.

"We don't know, what should we do?" Brittany asked.

"Should we talk to her?" I asked.

"I think we have to, if she's keeping the baby," Quinn whispered, "Then that's definitely not good." Quinn walked over the where Kitty was standing and Brittany and I followed. Kitty spotted us and shoved the guy she was talking to away he left grumbling to himself.

"What are you guys doing even coming up to me?" Kitty bitched.

"We need to talk to you," Quinn said.

"No way, I'm not talking to you freaks," Quinn ignored her just grabbed her wrist and hauled her out the room. As much as Kitty struggled she couldn't get out of the grip, damn Quinn must be stronger than I thought. Quinn led us into an empty bedroom and I locked the door behind us.

"If you guys are looking for some weird foursome I'm not into any of the shit"

"We're going to ignore your obvious homophobic comments because we need to talk to you about something," Quinn said.

"And what's that, just get it over with so I can go back to the party," she lifted her drink to her lips but I smacked it out her hands, it spilled all over the floor but I didn't pay attention to that.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Kitty yelled.

"No, what the fuck do _you _think _you're _doing! You can't drink, you're fucking pregnant!" I shouted back. Kitty's face paled.

"Who told you that?" Kitty hissed. There was a brief pause before Brittany spoke up.

"We were around the corner when you were talking to Josh," Brittany said.

"Have you told anyone?" she asked suddenly nervous.

"No, we're not those kind of people," Brittany told her.

"Well what do you want then?" Kitty asked.

"We want to help you," Quinn said, "I know what you're going through"

"I don't need your help!"

"You kind of do, you shouldn't drink if you're going to keep the baby, are you going to keep it?" Quinn asked.

"I-I don't know," Kitty whispered.

"Look, we're not going to judge you," Quinn spoke, "You're in a room full of gays right now, we're like the least judging, well except Santana of course"

"Hey!"

"Ignoring Santana, we just want to help you and you don't have to talk to us if you don't want to but we're her if you need us, okay?"

Kitty's face hardened, "Look, I told you I don't need your help and I don't so you guys can just leave me the fuck alone. And if you tell anyone about this, I'll personally kill you in your sleep," she threated before storming out of the room.

"Well that could have gone better," I sighed.

"Tell me about it," Quinn mumbled.

"I don't feel in the party mood anymore," Brittany pouted.

"We can go if you want babe?" I suggested.

"But that's mean it's Sam's birthday and you have to be there at you're friends birthdays"

"You're right, how about we stay for another half an hour to an hour then go home and get our snuggle on?"

"Yay," Brittany grinned, "I love our snuggles"

"Okay guys, you're being annoyingly cute right, so I'm gonna go find Rach," Quinn said before walking out the door.

We didn't see Kitty again that night and we assumed she went home or something after we had talked to her. We ended up leaving after an hour and a half because as soon as Brittany got on the dance floor she felt in the party mood again. I didn't mind though, I was perfectly happy with my girlfriend grinding against me.

I dragged Brittany up the stairs to my room. I had stopped drinking after the 'little talk' cause I didn't really feel like it, talking about other peoples babies really does get you out of the party mood but Brittany had kept on drinking.

"Fuck Britt, when did you get so heavy," I grunted as I supported most of her weight. I pushed open my bedroom door and lied Brittany down on my bed. After grabbing a big sleeping shirt I popped the button on her jeans and started to drag them down her legs then I had her raise her arms as I lifted her top off just leaving her in her bra and underwear. I unclasped her bra then slipped the shirt over her head. I quickly got changed into similar clothes.

"Are we snuggling now?" Brittany slurred.

"Yep, come here," Brittany crawled under the covers with me and curled into my side.

"I love you Sanny"

"I love you too babe"

**Please review and tell me what you think, also check out my new fic 'The Lies We Tell' :) **


End file.
